Restricted
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Keberadaan Feliciano di dalam ruangan Ludwig seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Omega periang itu memang hampir selalu datang ke ruangan sang Alfa dan selalu berakhir pula dengan Ludwig yang mendorongnya keluar dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya. Tapi sekarang... kenapa begini?/"Sir... Ludwig."/SEQUEL Omegaverse Trilogy - Teacher!Ludwig x Student!Feliciano/Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Catatan untuk yang belum membaca**_ _ **Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_ _ **sebelumnya :**_

Ludwig di _setting_ cerita ini tidak bersaudara dengan Gilbert Beilschmidt. Karena itu, di sini nama Ludwig menjadi Ludwig Rambert ( _Rambert_ menurut beberapa sumber berarti Kuat dan Cerdas di bahasa nama Jerman, jadi ya sudahlah xD #hei)

 _You only need to know that I guess. Well then, enjoy!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekazu**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini... entah bagaimana, semua berubah begitu cepat.

Namun, perubahan yang paling utama adalah ketika semua manusia berjenis kelamin laki-laki kini dibagi dengan tiga kategori seksual utama.

Alfa, Beta, Omega.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **CONINUATION**_ _ **of Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_

 _ **#4**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alfa. Kategori dominan. Sudah menjadi tugasnya mengisi hasrat kategori-kategori di bawahnya ketika sudah masuk waktu yang ditentukan. Memenuhi dan memuaskan hasrat pasangan mereka adalah kewajiban utama mereka. Alfa bisa bersama perempuan dan laki-laki Omega.

Beta. Kategori netral. Mereka sebenarnya bisa menjadi Alfa jika bersama Omega, namun bisa pula menjadi Omega jika bersama Alfa. Tugasnya fleksibel, dari menjadi pasangan hingga menjadi pengawas—dalam berbagai arti. Sama seperti Alfa, Beta masih bisa bersama perempuan meski dia sendiri bisa bersama dengan laki-laki Alfa atau Omega.

Omega. Kategori yang didominasi. Bahasa kasarnya, _submission_ atau _slave._ Sekasar atau sekuat apapun mereka di kategori ini, mau tak mau akan menunjukkan kelemahan dan ketundukan mereka di depan Alfa atau Beta ketika tiba waktunya. Jika kewajiban Alfa adalah memenuhi hasrat mereka, kewajiban Omega secara naluri adalah tunduk dan takluk pada semua perlakuan Alfa. Berbeda dari dua kategori sebelumnya, Omega tidak bisa dengan perempuan, hasratnya memicu mereka untuk menginginkan laki-laki Alfa atau Beta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Warnings : Yaoi lemon, (very) hardcore, heavy language, heavy sexual contents, a bit OOC maybe**_

 _ **You've already warned**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada dasarnya, para laki-laki belum tahu apa kategori seksual mereka di awal. Mereka baru mengetahuinya setelah memasuki umur pubertas, yaitu tujuh belas tahun. Pada umur itulah, mereka akan memiliki tanda kecil di belakang leher mereka.

Simbol _Greek_ α untuk Alfa, β untuk Beta, Ω untuk Omega. Walau begitu, umumya Alfa dan Beta tidak akan menyadari perubahan pada tubuh mereka, kecuali dengan melihat simbol di tubuh mereka sendiri.

Alfa memang sama dengan Beta, tapi juga berbeda. Beta tidak mempunyai kuasa penuh atas Omega seperti Alfa. Karena itu, Omega cenderung masih bisa melawan Beta namun tidak bisa melawan Alfa sama sekali. Selain itu, perbedaan lainnya... Beta tidak bisa mencium bau khas yang dikeluarkan Omega ketika memasuki masa birahinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Genres : Romance/Fantasy/Supernatural/Human AU**_

 _ **Main Pair : GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano)**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat memasuki umur pubertas, tidak ada perubahan tubuh yang signifikan pada Alfa dan Beta selain simbol tersebut. Sangat berbeda dengan Omega yang langsung merasakan dampak luar biasa di tubuhnya selain sekedar munculnya tanda simbol.

Pada tahap pertama, Omega mulai bisa mencium bau Alfa dan semi-Alfa. Ini adalah tahap peringatan yang memberi tahu mereka bahwa kemungkinan besar mereka adalah Omega—hal ini mungkin saja terjadi bahkan sebelum mereka memasuki usia pubertas. Setelah memasuki usia tersebut, dimulailah masa dimana setiap sekali sampai beberapa kali dalam setahun mereka merasakan panas dari dalam tubuh mereka, bagian bawah tubuh mereka mengeluarkan cairan yang nantinya akan menimbulkan bau khas yang langsung tertangkap penciuman Alfa terdekat di sekitar mereka. Itu akan terus terjadi biasanya hingga sebulan penuh atau bisa lebih.

Begitu waktu ini tiba, takdir mereka ditentukan.

Apakah mereka hanya akan menjadi 'pemuas seksual' pasangan mereka? Atau...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RESTRICTED**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ve!_ Jangan sakiti _fratello!_ "

Laki-laki berkebangsaan Italia itu berusaha berontak dengan menarik tubuhnya dari genggaman dua Alfa di samping kanan kirinya. Kedua matanya telah berlinang air mata melihat sang kakak tak jauh di depannya telah ditahan berbaring di atas tanah dengan seorang Alfa yang bertubuh besar. Posisi di gang sepi ini bukanlah keuntungan untuk dua Omega malang yang belum ditandai Alfa manapun.

Lebih tepatnya, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang belum ditandai. Sedangkan salah satunya... menderita penyakit yang dinamakan _Bad heat syndrome._

 _Bad heat syndrome_ adalah kelainan dimana Omega tidak bisa ditandai. Bau Alfa yang telah menandainya akan hilang begitu saja jika penyakit ini kambuh sehingga mengundang Alfa-Alfa lain yang mengira Omega tersebut belum ditandai. Terlebih lagi, _heat_ Omeganya menjadi tak teratur dan bisa datang kapan saja tanpa terduga dan bahkan obat penahan _heat_ biasa tidak akan mempan. Lalu yang memiliki penyakit itu adalah Lovino Vargas yang kini harus menggertakkan giginya menahan _heat_ yang kembali menyerangnya saat dia sedang berbelanja ke pasar terdekat dari rumahnya dengan sang adik.

Beberapa waktu lalu, keduanya masih berjalan di pinggir kota yang cukup ramai. Sampai tiba-tiba lutut Lovino lemas dan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna cokelat yang lebih tua itu terjatuh di atas trotoar. Bau yang langsung dikenalinya membuat sang adik bernama Feliciano Vargas tersentak dan langsung membantu kakaknya berdiri. Mereka berdua berusaha berlari menjauh dari keramaian secepat-cepatnya.

Namun keberuntungan tidak berada di pihak mereka saat ini. Masih memapah tubuh Lovino yang semakin lemas dengan keringat mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya, mereka berdua harus berhadapan dengan tiga Alfa yang sepertinya habis berlari setelah mencium bau Lovino dari kejauhan, "Tidak... jangan..." bibir Feliciano bergetar pelan dan berusaha mundur dari tiga Alfa yang menggeram padanya. Membuat insting Omega di dalam dirinya berteriak memintanya untuk menurut saja.

Tapi, Feliciano tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Mengandalkan kakinya yang bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat dari sang kakak, Feliciano langsung menggendong Lovino dan membalikkan tubuhnya cepat. Hanya saja, situasi memaksa Feliciano untuk terus berlari ke arah berlawanan yang membuat kedua saudara itu semakin jauh dari rumah mereka. Hingga akhirnya sampailah mereka di salah satu gang kecil yang ternyata merupakan jalan buntu.

 _Dead end._

Bau feromon Omega yang dikeluarkan Lovino semakin kuat, dia bahkan mulai meremas bahu sang adik yang kini mengalihkan perhatian padanya. Feliciano meraih tangan Lovino sehingga kelima jari mereka saling mengait, "Bertahanlah, _fratello..._ aku akan—"

"Akan apa? Hm?"

Tersentak, Feliciano langsung mengangkat kepalanya, namun sepasang tangan yang besar menarik bahunya dengan kekuatan yang tidak biasa ke belakang. Sepertinya rasa panik telah membuatnya tidak bisa mencium bau Alfa yang semakin dekat dengan mereka. Apalagi setelah menyadari yang memegang kedua tangannya adalah seorang Alfa pula, baunya yang sangat kuat karena terangsang membuat tenaga Feliciano ikut menghilang.

Jika sudah begini... salahkah jika Feliciano kembali mengutuki kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah Omega yang lemah dan tak berdaya? Hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu di mata para Alfa?

Air mata mulai mengalir di kedua mata Feliciano, tangannya terjulur ke depan melihat sang kakak yang sudah kehilangan tenaga sepenuhnya, " _FRATELLO!_ " sekali lagi... berusaha berontak sekali lagi, Feliciano berhasil menendang jatuh Alfa di belakangnya, sebelum salah satu Alfa yang lain lagi datang menyusul hingga kini dua Alfa yang telah memegangnya.

Pria brengsek di atas Lovino telah mengelus wajah Vargas sulung tersebut yang telah berkeringat—mati-matian menahan segalanya. Dia bisa mendengar teriakan sang adik yang masih berusaha berontak dan menangis keras, memohon pada siapapun untuk datang dan menolong mereka. Tapi percuma, Lovino tahu itu percuma. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo—pasangan _mate-_ nya yang sebenarnya—sedang pergi bersama orang tuanya untuk beberapa hari sehingga dia tidak mungkin datang. Selain kemungkinan orang baik yang sangat-amat-langka di dunia ini datang menolong mereka, Lovino memilih membuka kepalan tangannya perlahan.

"Yang akan terjadi, terjadilah... brengsek."

Meski dia mengatakan itu, Lovino tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir dari ujung kedua matanya yang mengernyit dalam. Kembali memaki kelemahannya sendiri seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Feliciano terus histeris, tak peduli jika tenggorokannya akan mengering. Walaupun kadang Lovino terlihat begitu membencinya, tapi Feliciano tetap menyayangi sang kakak. Hanya Lovino dan kakek mereka yang sedang menanti di rumah lha satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya sekarang semenjak orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu. Jika ini terjadi, tidak ada jaminan Lovino tidak akan membenci kehidupannya lebih dari ini dan senyum akan hilang selamanya dari wajahnya.

Semuanya hampir saja musnah.

 _ **BHUG!—**_ "AAAARRGGGHHH!"

Membuka kedua matanya yang sempat terpejam erat, Feliciano melihat Alfa yang tadi sempat mengurung tubuh kakaknya di bawahnya itu jatuh terguling ke samping. Dia juga melihat sang kakak yang membuka kedua matanya perlahan dengan napas memburu karena masih di dalam _heat-_ nya. Dari baunya, Feliciano bisa mencium aroma khas Alfa dari pria yang baru saja memukul jatuh pria lain yang hampir memperkosa sang kakak.

Tidak. Mereka belum bisa tenang.

Bukan tidak mungkin jika Alfa yang baru datang ini pun berniat untuk menandai tubuh Lovino, 'kan?

Feliciano tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa Alfa itu... yang dia tahu hanyalah rambut pirangnya yang tersisir rapi ke belakang dan jas yang dikenakannya seolah tanpa kusut sedikit pun. Lalu pria dengan tubuh tegap yang cukup kekar itu berdiri di hadapannya, mengeluarkan aura untuk menakuti dua Alfa di belakang tubuh Feliciano—tapi akhirnya berdampak pula dengan membuat Feliciano ikut ketakutan. Entah bagaimana dua pria di belakangnya memilih segera melepaskan Feliciano lalu mereka berlari setelah sebelumnya membawa teman mereka yang bibirnya telah terluka.

Pria berambut pirang itu mendengus melihat kepergian tiga Alfa yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Feliciano masih berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh bergetar sebelum sadar dan segera berlari mendekati tubuh kakaknya yang masih lemas.

Bimbang antara harus lari sekarang juga atau berterima kasih lebih dulu, Feliciano akhirnya berhenti begitu tubuh Lovino telah berada di punggungnya. Tapi aneh, padahal pria yang menolong mereka tersebut jelas adalah seorang Alfa, lalu kenapa dia terlihat seperti tidak terangsang dengan bau Lovino yang jelas semakin lama semakin pekat ini?

"Aku baru saja meminum obat penahan bau _heat_ Omega, karena itu aku tidak terpengaruh," ucapan Alfa itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan besar di kepala Feliciano. Laki-laki tersebut berbalik dan kini Feliciano bisa melihat iris biru langitnya sang Alfa dengan kedua pipinya yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "kenapa kalian berjalan keluar kalau sebentar lagi salah satu dari kalian akan masuk ke masa itu? Apalagi kalian berdua Omega, 'kan?" tanyanya. Sedikit merasa kaku bertanya tentang salah satu hal yang cukup sensitif.

"K-Kakakku sedikit... berbeda," jawab Feliciano ragu. Bagaimanapun juga, penyakit Lovino adalah masalah privasi yang tidak bisa sembarangan dijelaskan pada orang asing. Bahkan Lovino pernah berniat tidak memberi tahu Alfa yang dicintainya soal ini. Karena itu, Feliciano tidak memiliki hak untuk membocorkan rahasia sang kakak.

Feliciano menundukkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya terkepal di bawah kaki Lovino yang digendongnya, "Aku harus pergi, terima kasih!" terkesan kabur, Feliciano langsung berlari cepat. Berusaha tak menoleh ke belakang ketika Alfa misterius itu mencoba memanggilnya. Apalagi dari suara yang terdengar di belakangnya, pria aneh itu mencoba berlari mengejarnya.

Terus dan terus berlari hingga—"Hei tunggu!" Feliciano langsung berhenti kaget begitu melihat pria berambut pirang itu telah berada di depannya. Baru kali ini ada yang bisa mengejarnya saat berlari, wajah Feliciano langsung panik dan mencoba melewatinya, tapi dia masih menghalanginya, "Bahaya jika kalian berjalan sendiri selama salah satu dari kalian di dalam _heat,_ biarkan aku mengantar kalian," ucapnya tegas. Feliciano tidak membalas karena sempat merasa ragu, "kau bisa mempercayaiku. Aku akan menjaga jarak tapi tetap mengawasi kalian. Tapi... jika kau benar-benar memang tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Ja-Jangan besar kepala, Alfa sialan!"

Suara Lovino di samping kepalanya membuat Feliciano tersentak kaget, " _F-Fratello!?_ "

Lovino melirik adiknya, "Ayo kita pergi Feli, jangan mempercayai Alfa asing yang baru menolong sekali saja sudah berlagak!" ucap Lovino di tengah rintihannya. Menatap penuh kebencian tak tersampaikan pada pria besar di hadapannya. Sepertinya dia cukup trauma dengan kejadian sebelumnya—walau sebenarnya memang Lovino adalah tipe yang tidak gampang mempercayai orang asing selain keluarga dan teman terdekatnya sejak kecil.

Mendengar teriakan Lovino membuat pria berambut pirang di hadapan mereka berdiri tak nyaman. Melihat ekspresi yang dipasangnya, membuat Feliciano mendadak ikut merasa bersalah. Dia ingin mengatakan pada kakaknya agar jangan terlalu keras, karena tetap saja Alfa itu telah menolong mereka bahkan menawarkan bantuan agar mereka benar-benar sampai rumah dengan selamat. Tapi, sebelum mengatakan itu, bau yang dikenal kedua bersaudara tersebut datang dan mereka segera menoleh.

" _NONNO!_ "

"Hei, kalian! Kenapa lama sekali pu—" Alfa yang jauh lebih tua di sana mendadak berhenti dan menatap cucunya panik, "Oh, Lovino! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Roma pada Feliciano sembari mengambil tubuh Lovino dari punggung saudaranya yang lebih muda.

Untuk Alfa dan Omega yang memiliki hubungan darah, efek _heat_ tidak akan terlalu kuat. Karena itu Roma sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan bau _heat_ sang cucu, meski dia jelas tahu cucunya itu sedang masuk ke dalam masanya tersebut. Feliciano menatap kakeknya, "Nanti akan kuceritakan di rumah. Lebih baik bawa _fratello_ langsung ke rumah saja, kek." Jawabnya.

Roma mengerti kemudian berjalan lebih dulu. Feliciano sempat merasa heran dengan kakeknya yang terlihat santai melihat cucunya masuk _heat_ sementara di sini ada Alfa selain keluarga mereka yang sedang berdiri kikuk di posisinya. Setidaknya sampai Roma mendadak berhenti dan melihat pria berambut pirang itu sembari tertawa keras.

"Jadi akhirnya kau sudah melihat dua cucuku, Ludwig! Hahahaha! Maaf aku harus cepat kembali ke rumah sekarang!" Roma melirik Feliciano di belakangnya, "Kau bisa berkenalan dulu dengan Feli sembari berjalan kembali ke rumah. Aku duluan! _Take your time~_ " ucap Roma sekali lagi lalu berjalan cepat ke arah rumah keluarga Vargas.

Sepeninggal Roma dan Lovino, situasi di antara kedua Alfa dan Omega itu mendadak menjadi canggung. Feliciano menatap pria yang dipanggil Ludwig itu di hadapannya. Tubuh Ludwig terlihat sangat tegap, kemungkinan besar karena otot-otot besar di balik setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan tubuhnya yang lebih kurus—meski masih cukup atletis.

Tak bisa begini terus, keduanya pun mulai membuka mulut.

"Kau—" / "Kau—"

Berbicara lalu berhenti bersamaan, Ludwig berdehem pelan, "Kau dulu."

Mendapat izin, Feliciano tersenyum senang. Dia berjalan tiga langkah mendekat pada orang yang baru dikenalnya tersebut, " _Ve_ , aku tidak tahu kau ternyata mengenal kakek Roma!" senyum lebarnya yang terlalu cerah membuat Ludwig itu semakin salah tingkah. Tapi, seakan tidak menyadari hal tersebut, Feliciano terus berbicara dan berjalan semakin dekat, "Terima kasih sekali lagi! Aku belum pernah dekat dengan Alfa lagi selain kakek dan Antonio!" lanjutnya. Melihat Ludwig dari segala sudut yang ditangkapnya.

Ludwig mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "Antonio? Maksudmu... Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" tanyanya.

"Ah, iya! Kau mengenalnya juga?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Ludwig tersenyum tipis, "Dia salah satu murid kelas tiga _Universal Highschool_ tempatku mengajar."

Syok, Feliciano mundur selangkah, " _VE!?_ Jangan bilang kau seorang guru!" Ludwig tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Feliciano semakin panik dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya, "Ta-Ta-Tapi bagaimana bisa? Aku juga sekolah di sana tapi—"

"Karena kau masih kelas satu, kebetulan aku hanya mengajar kelas tiga tahun ini. Jadi wajar saja jika kau belum mengenalku," potong Ludwig cepat. Dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan ke arah rumah mereka, Feliciano berjalan di samping mengikutinya, "Sebenarnya aku ke rumah kalian hari ini karena kakekku di Jerman mendengar Roma mengatakan cucu-cucunya masuk ke _Universal Highschool._ Kakek kita berdua adalah sahabat baik semasa SMA—aku sendiri baru mengetahuinya belakangan ini." Jelas Ludwig dengan nada yang sangat dewasa dan entah kenapa membuat kedua pipi Feliciano memerah.

"Ah, jadi... karena kau akan datang ke rumah, makanya _nonno_ memintaku dan _fratello_ untuk belanja tambahan makanan," gumam Feliciano—lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan karena kalian tidak pulang juga, Roma memintaku menyusul kalian. Aku baru ingat di tengah perjalanan kalau aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu kalian." Ucap Ludwig sembari menepuk wajahnya. Melihat ini, Feliciano hanya tertawa geli, "Di saat aku lagi kebingungan itulah aku mendengar teriakanmu, untung saja kalian tidak apa-apa."

Nada khawatir yang terdengar dari suara Ludwig membuat Feliciano menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Ludwig. Mendapat tatapan itu, Ludwig mencoba tersenyum selembut mungkin, "Tak kusangka ternyata itu memang kalian berdua. Sepertinya hari ini aku memang lagi beruntung." Ucapnya.

Kata-kata itu membuat Feliciano tertawa kaku dan mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Tidak untuk _fratello_ sebenarnya ehehe." Mendengar ini, Ludwig langsung kehilangan senyumannya dan berniat mengganti kata-katanya. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Feliciano kembali berkata dengan cepat.

"Tapi... aku bisa bertemu denganmu, Ludwig! Ini pasti hari keberuntunganku juga!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dengan nada polos tak terbantahkan itu membuat Ludwig tak berkutik untuk beberapa detik. Kedua pipinya kembali memerah sebelum iris biru langitnya bergerak melihat ke arah yang lain dengan cepat. Pria berambut pirang itu berdehem pelan lalu tanpa sadar berjalan lebih cepat sampai Feliciano kebingungan dan berlari mengejarnya dengan panik.

Kehangatan mendadak yang mengalir di sekujur tubuh Ludwig ini...

...apa dia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Awalnya pria yang jelas berstatus Alfa tanpa harus menunjukkan tanda di leher belakangnya tersebut merasa dia akan cukup nyaman berteman dengan Omega yang semangat dan _hyperactive_ seperti Feliciano Vargas.

Tapi ternyata... masih terlalu cepat untuknya berpikir begitu.

"LUUUD! LUUUUDDDWIIIIGG!"

Ludwig Rambert menghentikan langkahnya saat suara cempreng itu menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Para murid, guru, hingga _office boy_ yang kebetulan berada di sana langsung melihat ke arahnya dan arah anak yang memanggil sang guru tersebut. Ludwig menundukkan kepalanya sembari memijat pelipis di antara kedua alisnya. Wajahnya memerah antara malu dan menahan amarah.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang... panggil aku _Sir_ Ludwig di sekolah... Feliciano."

Berhenti di samping Ludwig, Feliciano terkekeh pelan, "Ehehe~ tapi rasanya aneh jika memanggil temanmu dengan terlalu formal, _ve?_ " tanyanya. Wajahnya bersinar cerah—terlalu cerah hingga membuat Ludwig silau dengan ekspresi itu. Kedua tangan Feliciano saling mengait di belakang punggungnya. Jika dilihat dari jauh, rasanya banyak bunga-bunga yang berkembang di sekeliling pemuda berambut cokelat yang selalu terlihat ceria tersebut.

Ludwig menghela napas, "Tapi, tetap saja—"

"Panggil gurumu dengan sebutan _sir_ atau _mister,_ Fe-li-ci-a-no!"

Saat namanya disebut oleh suara lain, Feliciano hanya bergumam bingung sampai seseorang menjewer telinganya dan menariknya dengan kuat. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan air mata berkumpul di ujung matanya ketika dia berteriak, "UWAA!? SAKIT SAKIT! MAAFKAN AKU MAAFKAN AKU!" teriaknya histeris sebelum pelaku melepas telinganya dengan kesal.

Feliciano mengusap telinganya sembari bermisuh pelan lalu kedua iris matanya melirik seseorang yang telah mendengus sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dengan panik, Feliciano langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ludwig yang juga cukup terkejut melihat kehadiran rekannya, "Arthu—maksudku, selamat siang _Mr._ Kirkland." Ucap Ludwig yang berusaha tenang—menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dia membiarkan Feliciano memeluk lengan kanannya dan masih mengintip Arthur Kirkland dari balik bahunya.

"Kupikir ada ribut-ribut apa di lorong, ternyata kalian berdua." Arthur melihat Ludwig dengan tatapannya yang dalam, "Aku tidak tahu ada hubungan apa di antara kalian berdua, tapi kuharap kau tetap tegas menangani murid yang satu ini. Kau mengerti, bocah?" tegas Arthur sembari mendekat ke Feliciano yang mulai panik dan meremas bahu Ludwig.

"I-Iya, _sir..._ " Feliciano melirik Ludwig seolah bertanya, siapa-namanya-tadi?

"Arthur Kirkland. Dia guru fisika kelas dua." Jawab Ludwig tanpa bergerak dari posisinya. Wajah galak Arthur kembali mengundang teriak kengerian dari Feliciano yang kini berpindah ke lengan kiri Ludwig, bahkan hampir menarik guru malang itu ke belakang, "Tenanglah Feli, wajah _Mr._ Kirkland memang seperti ini, kau harus terbiasa sebelum masuk kelas dua. Sebenarnya dia guru yang baik—"

Kali ini tatapan mematikan Arthur pindah pada Ludwig yang menelan ludahnya.

"—tapi sedikit galak." Ludwig memegang wajah Feliciano dengan seluruh permukaan tangan kanannya dan mendorongnya, "Hei! Feliciano, ketakutanmu berlebihan. Arthur tidak akan menggigitmu!" gerutu Ludwig dengan kesal akhirnya.

" _Ve..._ "

Arthur menghela napasnya, "Ck. Dasar..." pria keturunan _British_ itu melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya lalu mengambil map yang sedari tadi dibawa di dalam tas yang menggantung di bahunya, "Aku masih punya waktu sebelum jam pelajaran berikutnya. Kau sedang sial, hari ini aku yang bertugas mengawasi kedisiplinan para murid. Bahkan Ludwig pun tak akan bisa melindungimu sekarang." Arthur membuka map tersebut dan mulai menulis di atas kertas, "Pelanggaran berlari dan berteriak di koridor sekolah, lalu memanggil nama guru tanpa rasa hormat. Feliciano Vargas."

Pertanyaan Arthur keluar bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang kembali menatap iris coklat di hadapannya. Kaget, Feliciano langsung menundukkan kepalanya dengan panik. Arthur kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya kesal.

" _Ve..._ " Feliciano masih menatap takut-takut pada Arthur yang kini telah menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "...alismu terlalu tebal. Apa itu benar-benar asli?" tanyanya pelan... tapi cukup terdengar oleh Ludwig yang syok sementara pandangan Arthur menggelap.

 _ **KRAK—**_ suara retak bulpen di tangan Arthur Kirkland itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Aku berubah pikiran, _Mr._ Ludwig. Aku akan membunuhnya."

"FELI! KAU INI—" Ludwig dengan cepat menarik Feliciano ke belakang tubuhnya dan berusaha menenangkan Arthur yang telah terbakar api amarah, "Tenang tenang, _Mr._ Kirkland. Anak ini memang suka salah fokus dan terkadang bodoh tapi dia tidak bermaksud buruk!" ucap Alfa tersebut sembari membuka kedua tangannya di antara dia dan Arthur.

Hanya sekilas, tapi mereka semua bisa mendengar suara Arthur yang menggeram, "Minggir, Lud—"

"Oh, hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tubuh Feliciano kembali menegang ketika ada suara yang menyapanya dari belakang. Mengingat kejadian saat Arthur yang langsung menjewernya, membuat Feliciano reflek berbalik cepat dan memegang kedua telinganya. Bau Alfa yang khas—namun rasanya pernah dia cium suatu tempat—membuat Feliciano menurunkan kedua telinganya saat Alfa misterius itu menelan kunyahan burger di mulutnya, "Kau adik Lovino, 'kan? Wow, kalian benar-benar mirip ya! Kalau saja kau tidak lebih muda setahun, pasti semua orang akan menganggap kalian kembar." Ujarnya diakhiri tawa yang entah kenapa terdengar menyebalkan.

"Alfred, kau—sedang apa kau di sini!?" teriakan Arthur membuat tubuh Feliciano kembali menegang. Terlebih ketika Arthur berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Alfred F. Jones yang hanya melihatnya dengan santai, "Ini koridor menuju kelas tiga! Dan kemana kau saat pelajaranku tadi!?" teriaknya kesal. Tapi—

—Feliciano tidak akan mengabaikan warna merah di pipi itu.

Selagi dua manusia itu saling melemparkan kata-kata mengejek mereka pada satu sama lain. Feliciano melirik Ludwig yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya seakan sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Pertanyaan besar di kepala Feliciano perlahan tapi pasti terjawab ketika dia melihat Arthur dan Alfred bergantian. Tanpa bisa ditahan olehnya, Feliciano berkata, "Ah, kok... aneh."

Mendengar ini, Alfred langsung menoleh pada Feliciano—mengabaikan teriakan Arthur padanya, "Aneh? Apanya?" tersenyum menyeringai, Alfred menepuk dada bidangnya sendiri, "Kau bisa menanyakanku tentang apa saja! Sebagai _senior_ yang baik, aku akan membantumu tanpa pamrih! Tidak seperti pak tua ini hahahahahahaha!"

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Arthur, "SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PAK TUA!?"

Melihat Alfred yang sepertinya santai dan mudah diajak berbicara, tubuh Feliciano pun mulai sedikit lebih rileks. Dia tertawa pelan lalu kedua tangannya mengepal sebelum berkata dengan antusias, "Apa kalian berdua _mating?_ "

 _ **JDER**_

Ketiga manusia yang lebih tua dari Feliciano Vargas yang polos segera terpaku di posisi mereka masing-masing.

"Aku sebenarnya sempat bingung mencium bau Mr. Kirkland, baunya seperti Alfa tapi... seperti ada bau lain yang menyelip. Bau Omega. Awalnya kupikir itu bau Omega-nya _Mr._ Kirkland. Habis _Mr._ Kirkland tidak terlihat seperti Omega sama sekali."

Ludwig menahan napas dan melirik Arthur yang masih syok. Warna merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Tapi _senior_ Alfred datang dan bau Alfa yang ada di tubuh Mr. Kirkland ternyata ada juga di _senior_ Alfred, bahkan lebih dalam. Karena itu aku yakin Alfred yang Alfa, lalu bagaimana bisa _Mr._ Kirkland memiliki bau _senior_ Alfred?"

Adik kelas yang sangat _pure._ Alfred hanya bisa tersenyum panik merasakan aura membunuh di belakang tubuhnya.

"Memangnya guru dan murid itu... boleh—"

"Wo-wo-wooo berhenti sampai situ, _junior!_ " Alfred langsung maju dan menutup mulut Feliciano dengan tangannya. Dari posisi ini, Feliciano dan Alfred bisa melihat asap keluar dari kepala Arthur yang sedang berusaha ditenangkan oleh Ludwig sebelum meledak seperti bom. Alfred berbisik pelan di telinga Omega yang mulutnya sedang ditutup tersebut, "Kau benar, aku dan Artie memiliki hubungan yang... err, spesial. Seperti katamu, ini hubungan yang cukup tabu jadi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya keras-keras seperti tadi?" tanya Alfred.

Meski Alfred terlihat santai dan tidak peduli jika mereka ketahuan atau tidak, tetap saja Alfa itu secara reflek telah mengeluarkan aura yang membuat tubuh Feliciano sebagai Omega itu menurut dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat ini, Alfred tersenyum menyeringai dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Feliciano. Pria beriris biru langit seperti Ludwig tersebut melihat ke arah Arthur yang memijat pelipisnya sendiri, "Sepertinya Artie lupa memakai obatnya hari ini sampai kau bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. Padahal umurmu saja belum tujuh belas tahun, 'kan? Haah, dia benar-benar ceroboh."

Feliciano tertawa kaku, "Kakek bilang mungkin juga aku akan berbeda dari Omega kebanyakan seperti kak Lovi _._ Ngomong-ngomong kau Alfred... Alfa yang sekamar dengan _fratello_?" tanyanya. Alfred mengangguk, "Pantas kau bisa langsung mengenalku. Oh ya, jika kau bertanya apa yang membuatku berbeda, mungkin karena penciumanku yang lebih tajam dari Omega lain?" lanjutnya.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu apa itu bisa menjadi kelebihan atau kekuranganmu," respon Alfred membuat senyum di wajah Feliciano tergantikan dengan ekspresi bingung. Alfred tertawa pelan, "kau akan memahami maksudku jika kau sudah masuk ke masa _heat-_ mu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain mengangguk, Feliciano pun melakukannya. Alfred tersenyum, "Tapi yah... sepertinya aku harus ke Ivan lain waktu jika Artie mau ke sana sekarang. Bahaya kalau yang lain bisa tahu aku dan Artie berhubungan, bau kami akan semakin pekat jika kami terus bersama." Gumam Alfred sementara kedua matanya melihat lurus ke arah tempat kelas tiga dibangun.

"Ivan?"

Alfred kembali melihat Feliciano, "Tujuanku melewati koridor ini." Pemuda dengan antena di poninya tersebut terkekeh pelan sebelum berhenti, "Oh, aku jadi ingat! _Mr._ Rambert!"

Mendengar nama keluarganya dipanggil, Ludwig menoleh dan menatap Alfa selain dirinya tersebut. Reflek menjawab dengan aksen Jermannya yang khas, " _Ja?_ "

"Sebenarnya tadi Lovino bilang padaku, jika aku keluar dan bertemu denganmu yang berjalan bersama Feliciano lagi, maka aku harus menyampaikan pesannya," Alfred berdehem pelan lalu menarik napas panjang sebelum berteriak, " _FUCK YOU, POTATO BASTARD! GO AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER! TOUCH MY BROTHER ONCE THEN I'LL PUNCH YOU ON THE FACE HUNDRED TIMES, YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ " selesai berteriak, Alfred berdehem lagi dengan muka tanpa dosanya, "Selesai. Sudah ya, aku duluan. _Bye!_ "

Diam di tempat, ketiga orang yang ada di sana terpaku beberapa saat sebelum tersadar melihat Alfred yang sudah jauh di depan mereka, "ALFRED! _That git!_ " sebelum Arthur sempat mengejar, guru itu berbalik dan menatap Feliciano, "Aku akan melepaskanmu dari hukuman kali ini, namamu juga akan kuhapuskan dari catatan pelanggaran. Sebagai gantinya..." iris hijau _forest_ itu melirik ke arah lain dengan cepat saat kedua pipinya memerah, "...jangan sebarkan informasi ini pada siapapun, mengerti? Cukup kau, Ludwig, Lovino, Antonio, dan Ivan saja yang tahu soal ini." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan berlari cepat mengejar langkah Alfred.

Ditinggal pasangan itu, membuat Ludwig dan Feliciano kembali berdua saja. Kalau diingat-ingat, mereka berdua memang sedang di koridor menuju kelas tiga. Di ujung koridor akan ada ruang-ruang kelas tiga, lalu ruang guru yang mengajar di kelas-kelas tersebut. Jika tidak ada Alfred dan Arthur tadi, mungkin keduanya telah berada di ruangan Ludwig sekarang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal ini, selain orang-orang yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Feliciano yang _clingy_ terutama pada guru yang terkenal berwajah kaku tersebut.

Lagipula, tidak ada bau mencurigakan yang menguar dari tubuh keduanya. Jadi... tidak masalah. Toh Feliciano juga belum masuk umur yang rawan mendapat _heat_ tiba-tiba dan Ludwig adalah guru teladan yang terkenal cukup keras meski tidak segalak Arthur _._ Mereka di ruangan Ludwig pun paling hanya saling bercerita hingga makan , tetap saja sepertinya kakak kandung Feliciano masih terlalu gampang khawatir dan _protective_ pada adiknya, mengesampingkan perkataannya yang selalu mengatakan dia benci memiliki adik kandung yang serba bisa seperti Feliciano Vargas.

Tapi... mengingat kata-kata Alfred...

" _Seperti katamu, ini hubungan yang cukup tabu jadi bisakah kau tidak mengatakannya keras-keras seperti tadi?"_

Tabu... Feliciano Vargas tidak pernah berpikir ada hal yang tabu untuk menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai.

"Feli..." mendapat panggilan mendadak membuat Feliciano menoleh dan melihat Ludwig yang menggaruk pipinya, "...aku harus mengajar sekarang, kau kembali sendiri ke asramamu tidak masalah, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Feliciano hanya tersenyum riang seperti biasa dan ber- _pose_ layaknya memberi hormat pada komandan, "Siap, _sir!_ "

Tersenyum, Ludwig pun mengelus kepala Feliciano sesaat sebelum pergi lebih dulu. Feliciano masih berdiri di tempatnya lalu menatap punggung Ludwig yang semakin menjauh. Omega berambut cokelat terang itu tak lama kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia berpikir—hal yang jarang dilakukannya sebagai tipe orang yang langsung bertindak tanpa pertimbangan. Lagipula kenapa bingung?

Dia dan Ludwig... meskipun status keduanya adalah Omega dan Alfa...

...mereka hanya berteman, 'kan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Banyak hal yang terjadi hingga sebulan telah berlalu sejak mereka bertemu Alfred dan Arthur di koridor perbatasan antara kelas tiga dan dua.

Meski masih banyak yang membuat Feliciano penasaran sebagai anak bawang yang baru saja masuk ke wilayah penentuan status seksualnya, Feliciano memilih untuk membiarkan semuanya berjalan mengikuti angin. Waktunya untuk membuka seluruh misteri di dalam hidupnya pasti akan segera datang.

Hanya saja, tidak semuanya di dunia ini selalu berjalan sesuai rencana.

Keberadaan Feliciano di dalam ruangan Ludwig seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Omega periang itu memang hampir selalu datang ke ruangan sang Alfa dan selalu berakhir pula dengan Ludwig yang mendorongnya keluar dengan ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya.

Ludwig Rambert harusnya adalah seorang guru tegas dan berwibawa yang patut menjadi sosok teladan untuk para guru dan murid di sekolah tempatnya bekerja. Sampai umur dua puluh lima tahun, dia adalah seorang Alfa yang kuat dan sangat berhati-hati dalam memilih pasangannya. Semua Omega yang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya belum pernah disentuh lebih olehnya, Ludwig hanya memberi jaket atau sejenisnya yang memiliki baunya lalu diberikan pada mereka saat mengalami _heat._ Sebisa mungkin Ludwig menghindari kemungkinan terburuk di saat keduanya belum siap.

Berkat keseriusannya yang mungkin terlalu berlebihan itulah, para pasangannya tak ada yang bertahan lama dengannya. Dengan alasan Ludwig tidak peduli dengan mereka, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan Alfa yang malang itu. Ludwig akhirnya berpikir bahwa dia memang belum siap dan memilih menjalankan waktunya untuk istirahat dari memiliki pasangan terlebih dahulu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Dia adalah seorang guru.

Guru teladan lebih tepatnya.

Yang mempunyai kewajiban untuk melindungi para muridnya. Terutama murid teladan seperti Feliciano Vargas.

Lalu... kenapa... kenapa semuanya jadi begini!?

" _Sir... Sir_ Ludwig..."

Menatap _horror_ pemandangan di hadapannya dan berusaha melawan kabut nafsu yang ingin menutupi akal sehatnya, tindakan pertama yang muncul di kepala seorang Alfa yang bertanggung jawab itu adalah menutup pintu ruangan serapat-rapatnya agar bau _heat_ yang menyengat itu tidak keluar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ada Alfa lain yang mencium bau ini—terlebih Alfa yang belum bisa mengatur insting mereka dengan baik. Tapi, itu berarti sama saja dengan Ludwig membuat ujung pisau menghunus ke arah jantungnya.

"Feli..." Ludwig bermaksud menenangkan muridnya tersebut, tapi entah bagaimana yang keluar justru geraman. Entah karena suaranya atau bukan, yang jelas Feliciano yang sedari tadi meringkuk di sofa yang terdapat di samping mejanya itu sempat berjengit.

Dengan dua mata yang berkaca-kaca dan tubuh masih bergetar menahan _heat_ yang mendadak datang lebih cepat—bahkan terlalu cepat, Feliciano mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang guru di depan pintu satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Apa yang... terjadi padaku?" Feliciano menangis atas tekanan yang masih belum sepenuhnya dimengerti olehnya. Dia sudah mendapat perkiraan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya sekarang, tapi... Feliciano masih enggan mempercayainya, "Lud? Lud? Bisa... jelaskan padaku?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Keadaan ini membuatnya sangat bingung, bagaimana rasa panas yang terus menguar dari dalam tubuhnya, cairan-cairan aneh yang membasahi lubangnya di bawah sana, dan tubuhnya yang terus bergetar enggan berhenti. Seakan sangat menginginkan sesuatu.

Tidak... dia tidak mungkin... mengalami itu, 'kan?

Umurnya saja bahkan belum menginjak tujuh belas tahun!

Ludwig menelan ludahnya, "Kau mengalami _heat._ " Jawab Ludwig singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dilihat dari kondisi Feliciano, Ludwig mulai yakin ini adalah _heat_ pertamanya. Wajah Ludwig sudah sangat memerah, "Aku harus pergi, Feli. Ini bahaya—"

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" Feliciano langsung berteriak dengan cepat. Air mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Sebagai Omega yang baru saja memasuki pubertasnya, feromon dengan mudah menguasai pikiran dan tubuhnya. Hanya ada satu pikiran di kepala Feliciano sekarang, "Jangan jauh-jauh... aku—"

Napasnya terdengar semakin berat. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas pegangan sofa di bawah kepalanya. Feliciano tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa menahan kedua kakinya untuk tetap rapat. Jika dia membuka kedua kakinya itu dan menunjukkan akses yang terbuka lebar, itu berarti dia telah memberi izin pada sang Alfa untuk segera menandainya sekarang juga.

Bukan berarti Feliciano tidak ingin menjadi milik Ludwig, sang guru kesayangan yang selalu menjadi panutannya sejak dia mengenalnya—oh, betapa justru dia sangat menginginkannya—tapi yang Feliciano takutkan adalah apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Bagaimana jika Ludwig akan membencinya setelah ini? Bagaimana jika Ludwig akan jijik padanya? Bagaimana jika... jika Ludwig akan membuangnya suatu hari nanti? Oh, harusnya Feliciano menuruti perkataan kakaknya saja tadi untuk tidak datang ke tempat ' _Potato Bastard'_ sekarang karena kali ini Lovino merasakan firasat buruk.

Hanya saja... logika telah kalah sepenuhnya.

Ketika Omega yang malang itu akhirnya membuka kedua kakinya.

"—aku membutuhkanmu... Lud."

Saat ini, mungkin salah satu perkataan Alfred waktu itu, _"Kau akan memahami maksudku jika kau sudah masuk ke masa heat-mu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."_ Telah terjawab.

Penciuman Feliciano yang lebih tajam dari penciuman Omega pada umumnya telah membuat bau Ludwig sebagai satu-satunya Alfa di dalam ruangan menjadi pekat—sangat pekat. Seakan-akan Ludwig berada di depannya hingga ujung hidung mereka saling menyentuh, padahal kenyataannya masih ada jarak kurang lebih tiga meter di antara mereka. Feliciano tidak sanggup membayangkan seandainya Ludwig benar-benar menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka sekarang.

Yang jelas, berkat penciuman inilah Feliciano tak sanggup berpikir logis lagi. Tubuhnya terus berteriak agar Ludwig menandainya sekarang juga. Etika teladan yang selama ini dimilikinya telah terkubur dalam-dalam. Ludwig masih mencengkeram pintu masuk ruangannya. Dia tinggal mendorongnya lalu dia akan selamat dari semua ini. Tapi, bau yang membuat penglihatannya semakin mengabur dan gerakan Feliciano yang telah memberi izin sepenuhnya itu membuat Ludwig menggertakkan giginya.

Dan jangan lupakan naluri alaminya sebagai Alfa yang telah ditahan bertahun-tahun.

Ah...

...persetan.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Ludwig mengunci pintu ruangannya lalu berjalan mendekati Feliciano. Bau wangi langsung mengunci seluruh indera perasanya. Di kepala Ludwig kini hanya ada Feliciano, Feliciano, dan Feliciano. Pemuda berambut cokelat di atas sofa itu semakin menundukkan wajahnya, aura Alfa yang menekan dari Ludwig menuntut tubuhnya untuk semakin submisif mau tak mau. Sesuai permintaan terdalam yang tak perlu diucapkan, Feliciano semakin membuka kedua kakinya, membiarkan Ludwig masuk di antara kedua kakinya.

Selama ini... Ludwig tak pernah berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Omega yang sedang _heat._ Biasanya masih ada pembatas di antara mereka dan itu cukup membuat Ludwig mengeras di bawah sana. Selain itu, Alfa yang penuh persiapan seperti Ludwig biasanya sudah meminum obat penahan bau _heat._ Tapi, karena dia belum memiliki pasangan Omega lagi setelah sekian lamanya, dia pun mulai mengurangi konsumsi obat-obatan yang mengandung bahan kimia tersebut dan tak membawanya ke sekolah. Dia hanya meminumnya dalam situasi tertentu seperti dulu saat dia datang ke rumah Roma yang sudah memberi tahu terlebih dahulu bahwa dia memiliki dua cucu yang berstatus Omega.

Roma—oh...

"Tidak!" Ludwig menampar dirinya sendiri dan berusaha sadar di tengah deru napasnya yang tidak teratur. Bayangan Roma yang juga merupakan sahabat kakeknya di Jerman membuat Ludwig dapat berpikir jernih. Bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan baik yang sudah susah-susah dipertahankan generasi sebelum dia dan Feliciano tersebut. Namun, begitu akhirnya dia sudah tersadar dari kabut yang menutupi kedua matanya, Ludwig justru mendapati posisinya yang sudah sangat berbahaya.

Feliciano mencium bibirnya dan mulai menggesekkan badanya pada Ludwig. Bau Alfa telah meracuni pikirannya untuk berbuat lebih berani dari yang biasa dilakukannya. Ludwig menelan ludahnya dan berusaha menghindari wajahnya dari ciuman Omega yang berumur lebih muda darinya tersebut. Walau tak begitu berhasil karena kini Feliciano telah mencium pipinya dan telinganya, menekannya hingga ke ujung tanduk.

"Feli... hentikan... sekarang juga," bisik Ludwig di tengah-tengah geramannya. Kedua iris biru langitnya melirik mata Feliciano yang tertutup kabut nafsu. Uap panas keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka. Tangannya memegang baju yang menutupi dada bidang Ludwig, menariknya hingga kusut.

Kepala Feliciano ditahan oleh tangan Ludwig agar tidak mengenai wajah Alfa tersebut. Tapi, Feliciano tidak berhenti begitu saja. Dia melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut lalu turun dan mencium kemeja guru yang telah terdesak tersebut. Feliciano menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya sementara di bawah sana dia menggesekkan kedua bagian vital mereka yang masih tertutup celana masing-masing.

Sebagai Alfa yang masih mampu berpikir jernih di situasi ini, Ludwig tahu bukan Feliciano yang patut dipersalahkan. Tapi, insting alaminya sebagai Omega. Menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya, Ludwig mendorong Feliciano ke atas lantai lalu mulai mencium bibirnya hingga memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Feliciano. Desahan Feliciano tertahan dan kedua tangannya mulai menarik-narik kain di bahu Ludwig. Kedua kakinya berada di sisi kanan kiri Ludwig mulai menendang-nendang udara, namun sesekali mencoba mengaitkan diri di belakang pinggang Ludwig agar Alfa itu semakin mendekatinya.

Ketika hawa nafsu menjadi pengatur tubuhmu bertindak... semuanya menjadi buram.

Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya sebelum dia melirik ke atas meja tak jauh dari posisi mereka sekarang. Hpnya tergeletak di pinggir, bisa diambil jika dia mau langsung menjulurkan tangannya dari posisinya sekarang. Dan dia akan melakukannya, "Ha... ah... Lud... Lud..." bisikan Feliciano menjadi jauh lebih sensual dari sebelumnya. Kedua tangan dan kakinya sangat menempel pada Ludwig hingga Alfa tersebut tak bisa bergerak banyak.

"Feli—"

"Luddy."

Panggilan yang entah kenapa membuat lidah Ludwig membeku. Kedua iris biru langit Ludwig membulat. Menatap Feliciano yang kemudian perlahan tapi pasti memburam dan tergantikan dengan sosok yang... masih samar-samar di kepalanya. Ludwig tidak bisa memastikan siapa itu, yang bisa dia mengerti hanyalah perasaan rindu dan lega yang memenuhi hatinya hingga terasa hangat.

Siapa... kenapa...

Pria berambut pirang tersebut menurunkan tangannya yang hendak mengambil Hp untuk memanggil bantuan. Kedua mata Ludwig ikut menggelap. Entah bagaimana, tangannya kini justru membuka kancing-kancing atas kemejanya. Dia mulai merespon gesekan Feliciano dan menggeseknya balik hingga Feliciano mendesah keras. Tak perlu khawatir ada yang akan mendengar, seluruh ruangan pribadi di _Universal Highschool_ dibuat kedap suara yang sebenarnya bisa menguntungkan namun juga merugikan.

Ludwig mulai mencium leher jenjang Feliciano, menghisap kemudian menggigitnya. Memberikan tanda yang tidak akan pudar dengan mudah begitu saja. Feliciano terus mendesah dan mulai memberantakkan rambut rapi Ludwig hingga poninya kembali jatuh ke depan. Tangan Ludwig yang lain mulai menyelip ke balik celana Feliciano dan meremas bongkahan pantatnya. Feliciano berteriak dan mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya, memberi akses leluasa pada calon Alfanya tersebut.

Setelah puas meremas, Ludwig mulai memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Feliciano yang telah licin karena mengeluarkan banyak cairan _heat-_ nya. Feliciano mulai gelisah ketika Ludwig melakukan itu, namun di saat bersamaan dia ikut membantu gerakan jari Ludwig dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya. Satu jari, dua jari, hingga tiga jari. Ludwig mulai menciumi dada bidang pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut dan mengemut _nipple_ di sana.

"LUDDY! LUDDY!" teriakan Feliciano memenuhi ruangan membuat Ludwig semakin menulikan dirinya dari apapun kecuali desahan calon Omeganya tersebut. Tinggal selangkah lagi... Ludwig bangkit dari posisinya dan bersiap membuka celananya—

 _ **BRAAAKK**_

Pikiran yang telah tertutup kabut nafsu langsung pecah begitu saja dan Ludwig langsung menoleh untuk melihat Lovino Vargas yang telah mendobrak pintunya. Lovino yang terengah-engah menandakan bahwa dia mendobrak pintu yang telah dikunci itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. Kedua mata Lovino semakin memicing tajam sebelum dia berlari mendorong Ludwig hingga jatuh ke atas lantai.

"KAU—! SUDAH KUDUGA KAU MEMANG MENGINCAR TUBUH ADIKKU!" teriak Lovino marah. Dia langsung berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh adiknya sembari mendesis ke Ludwig yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Di belakang Lovino, ternyata sudah ada Antonio yang langsung menutup hidungnya. Ludwig ingat bahwa salah satu muridnya tersebut adalah Alfa sehingga tentu saja itu reaksi yang wajar.

" _Mr._ Ludwig?" Antonio bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dia melihat Lovino masih memeluk Feliciano yang menggeliyat di pelukan kakaknya. Kedua matanya berair dikarenakan kebutuhannya yang berteriak untuk segera diisi. Setelah itu, Antonio melihat Ludwig yang sudah dalam kondisi sangat berantakan.

Selama tiga tahun sekolah di sini, Antonio hampir tak pernah melihat Ludwig Rambert yang merupakan guru teladan itu sekacau ini sebelumnya. Melihat tatapan Antonio kemudian Lovino bergantian membuat Ludwig memasang ekspresi syok yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ludwig menundukkan kepalanya kemudian meremas rambutnya sendiri hingga jauh lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang... kulakukan?" bisik Ludwig berkali-kali seperti kaset yang rusak. Meski begitu, Lovino tetap tak mengubah pandangan jijiknya pada pria keturunan Jerman yang entah kenapa sudah dibencinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Rasanya seperti ada dorongan kuat untuk membenci seorang Ludwig, terutama jika Alfa itu sedang bersama adiknya.

Lovino tahu ini yang dinamakan benci buta—tapi dia tidak peduli.

Menggendong tubuh Feliciano di atas kedua tangannya, Lovino mengabaikan erangan-erangan Feliciano yang menolak untuk dijauhkan dari Ludwig. Dia akan berasumsi sikap Feliciano ini semata karena dia masih dibutakan dengan _heat-_ nya. Saat Lovino membalikkan badan, dia bisa melihat Antonio yang masih syok di posisinya memperhatikan Ludwig. Begitu sadar Lovino memperhatikannya, Antonio kembali menatap Lovino yang hanya dibalas dengan gerakan isyarat yang menyuruh Antonio untuk pergi dari sini.

Antonio masih menatap Ludwig dengan berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Saking seriusnya, _heat_ Feliciano jadi tidak mempengaruhinya—meski dari awal sebenarnya tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh mengingat Antonio sudah menjadi _mate_ Lovino. Masih enggan keluar, akhirnya Antonio hanya memberi jalan pada Lovino yang hanya mendengus dan berjalan melewatinya.

"Kupikir kau keterlaluan, Lovi," gumam Antonio tiba-tiba, membuat langkah Lovino sempat terhenti sesaat. Kedua alis Antonio tertarik kemudian menatap Lovino dengan sedih, " _Mr._ Ludwig bukan orang yang seperti itu. Seorang Alfa tidak akan semudah itu jatuh ke dalam _heat_ Omega jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang kuat—"

"Kecuali untuk Alfa yang memang hanya mencari Omega untuk memuaskan kelaminnya." Potong Lovino dengan sinis. Antonio terkesiap mendengar itu. Dia berniat membantah ketika suara yang lain menginterupsi.

"Aku dengar ada ribut-ribut di si— _Oh mon dieu!_ Feli!" Beta berkebangsaan _France_ itu langsung berlari dan melihat Feliciano yang telah meremas baju kakaknya sendiri, "Kenapa... Kenapa Feli sudah masuk _heat?_ Dia bahkan belum masuk umurnya!" sahut Francis Bonnefoy dengan panik.

Lovino mendecih, "Mana kutahu!" sekali lagi melirik Ludwig di belakangnya dengan kesal, Lovino menambahkan, "Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini sebelum ada yang berniat memperkosa Feliciano lagi."

Tubuh Ludwig berjengit. Memperkosa? Oh... ya... itu namanya. Pria berambut pirang itu meremas lengannya sendiri sekarang.

"Lovino! Kau—"

"Jika kau terus membela _Potato Bastard_ itu, maka memojoklah bersama dia dan membusuk di sana! Aku tak peduli!" teriak Lovino pada Alfanya itu. Antonio menggigit bibir bawahnya tapi tak melawan lebih jauh. Francis berniat membelanya namun dengan cepat Antonio mengangkat tangannya dan meminta dia mengikuti Lovino yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Melihat itu, Francis hanya menghela napas dan ikut keluar dari ruangan. Antonio telah memberi Beta itu tanda untuk menjaga dua teman mereka sejak kecil tersebut. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai mengundang para guru dan murid lain datang ke sini lalu membuat situasi semakin kacau. Setelah semuanya pergi, Antonio menghela napas kemudian berjalan mendekati gurunya yang masih terlihat depresi.

" _Mr._ Ludwig, tolong jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirimu. Kami semua mengerti. Lovino memang seperti itu, nanti jika emosi dia sudah lebih reda, aku akan menjelaskan kepadanya lagi," ucap Antonio berhati-hati. Alfa yang lebih muda itu perlahan menyentuh bahu Ludwig, "Ini kecelakaan, tidak ada yang salah. Jangan masukkan kata-kata Lovino ke hati, _na?_ " tanyanya.

Lama tidak menjawab, namun akhirnya Ludwig mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa kecil, "Tak kusangka hari dimana seorang murid mengguruiku akan datang," ucap Ludwig di tengah senyum sedihnya. Antonio ikut tertawa kecil lalu melepaskan pegangannya ketika Ludwig berdiri.

Guru itu mulai merapikan pakaiannya sementara mereka berdua masih berdiri kaku di posisi masing-masing. Pria keturunan _Spaniard_ itu tersenyum kikuk, "Sebaiknya aku menyusul Lovi—"

"Hei, Antonio..."

" _Si?_ " respon Antonio secara reflek. Melihat Ludwig yang menerawang seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Hampir saja Antonio bertanya lagi ketika Ludwig melanjutkan.

"Kau teman sejak kecil... Feliciano, 'kan?" Antonio hanya mengangguk, "Apa... Apa menurutmu Feliciano pernah bertemu denganku sebelumnya?" tanya Ludwig lagi. Kali ini sampai iris biru langitnya menatap iris hijau Antonio.

"...Hah?"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Begitulah, _nonno._ Kau percaya padaku, 'kan!?" Lovino vargas terus berbicara sembari berjalan bolak-balik arah di depan kakeknya yang masih diam mendengarkannya dengan duduk di sofa. Roma melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, kedua kakinya juga terlipat dengan yang kanan berada di atas yang kiri, kedua matanya terpejam seolah konsentrasi mendengarkan penuturan salah satu cucunya tersebut, "Kita tidak bisa mempercayai orang Jerman sialan itu! Kau harus memintanya untuk menjauhi Feliciano sekarang juga!"

Roma menghela napas, "Perhatikan bahasamu, Lovino," ucapnya dengan tenang. Lovino hanya mendengus keras sebelum duduk dengan kasar di depan Roma. Kepala keluarga Vargas itu menyandarkan punggungnya, "tapi aku tidak menyangka Feli akan mendapat _heat-_ nya secepat ini. Karena kalian anak dari gabungan Beta dan Omega, kemungkinan _prematur heat_ memang ada, tapi—"

" _NONNO!_ Bukan itu yang seharusnya kau khawatirkan sekarang!" Lovino memicingkan kedua matanya, "Feli hampir saja diperkosa oleh seorang Alfa dan yang kau pikirkan justru waktu _heat-_ nya!?" teriak Lovino.

Mendengus menahan tawa, Roma membalas, "Untuk seseorang yang selalu menjauh ketika dibutuhkan adiknya, kau bisa peduli juga ternyata," wajah Lovino memerah dan hampir berteriak lagi ketika Roma memotongnya, "Lovino, bukannya aku tidak marah, tapi aku hanya mencoba berkepala dingin di sini." Menatap cucu tertuanya, Roma memicingkan kedua matanya, "Terlalu egois jika kau hanya menyalahkan Ludwig begitu saja."

"Tch, semua Alfa sama saja—"

"Lovino!" Roma meninggikan nada suaranya, hal yang membuat tubuh Lovino sebagai Omega reflek menegang kemudian instingnya mengatakan untuk menurut. Mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, Lovino menggigit bibir bawahnya dan membuang mukanya. Ekspresi yang tersakiti itu membuat Roma tersadar dan kembali menenangkan dirinya, "Aku menyayangi kalian berdua, aku pasti khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian. Tapi, bukan berarti aku bisa terus membela kalian secara berat sebelah dari orang-orang di luar sana, kemungkinan itu selalu ada." Jelas Roma dengan sabar.

Lovino mulai melirik kakeknya tersebut.

"Kalian berdua adalah Omega, tapi bukan berarti kalian yang akan selalu jadi korban. Mengerti maksudku?"

Tidak menjawab, Lovino kembali melihat ke arah lain. Tapi, akhirnya tak lama kemudian pemuda berambut cokelat seperti kakeknya itu mengangguk. Melihat ini, Roma tersenyum lega. Dia berdiri dari sofa kemudian berjalan mendekati Lovino dan mengelus kepalanya. Aura Alfa yang menguar dari tubuh Roma memberi kenyamanan tersendiri pada Lovino sehingga dia dapat merilekskan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang kakeknya tersebut. Roma masih tetap tersenyum sembari menyisir rambut cucu tertuanya itu.

Setelah merasa puas, Roma menarik kedua tangannya ke atas dan meregangkan tubuhnya, "Nah, sekarang apa yang Feliciano butuhkan—"

 _ **TING TONG**_

Suara bel dari pintu depan mereka membuat Lovino melepaskan pelukannya dari sang kakek. Sementara Roma hanya menoleh ke arah pintu depan, "Hm? Siapa yang bertamu jam segini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa sebelum melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam hari sekarang.

Mendadak, Lovino memicingkan kedua matanya dan berdiri dari posisinya. Kedua matanya masih melihat ke arah pintu depan seperti kakeknya, "Alfa..." bisik Lovino sebelum berjalan lebih dulu dari Roma dan memasang ekspresi waspada ke ruangan depan.

Awalnya Roma hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Sebagai Alfa yang memang pada umumnya tidak bisa mencium bau jenis lain—kecuali Omega yang sedang _heat_ atau Alfa lain yang merupakan jenis khusus—Roma berpikir paling yang datang hanyalah Antonio seperti biasa. Namun, perilaku Lovino yang tidak biasa membuat Roma pun ikut waspada secara reflek. Sesampai di pintu depan, Roma yang berinisiatif membuka pintu lebih dulu.

Dan Lovino nyaris mendesis melihat siapa tamu mereka malam ini.

"Oh, Ludwig?" Roma membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Tanpa diminta, Lovino langsung bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Roma dan mengintip di balik bahu kakeknya tersebut. Roma tersenyum, "Ada apa? Aku baru saja mendengar kabar yang tidak mengenakkan tentangmu dan langsung menerima kehadiranmu di depanku, rasanya aku membutuhkan penjelasan yang memuaskan." Ucap Roma dengan nada yang cukup dalam dan menuntut meski berusaha tersembunyi di balik nadanya yang ceria.

Ludwig sangat tahu tatapan mata Roma tidak tersenyum padanya. Memberanikan dirinya di depan Alfa yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut, Ludwig mengepal kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya lalu membungkukkan dirinya sembilan puluh derajat. "Maafkan... aku." Ucapnya.

"Berdiri dengan tegap dan tatap aku saat menjelaskan," balas Roma sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tapi sebelum itu, dia melirik Lovino di belakangnya, "kau masuk ke dalam, Lovi." Perintahnya. Kali ini tanpa senyum di wajah tampannya. Lovino menatap Roma tak yakin namun akhirnya dia tetap menurut. Laki-laki berambut cokelat dengan _curl_ di sebelah kanannya itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan dua Alfa tersebut di luar.

Ludwig menarik napas sebelum berdiri tegap seperti yang diminta Roma. Melihat wajah sahabat kakeknya itu tidak tersenyum cerah seperti biasanya membuat Ludwig menelan ludah, tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah _stoic-_ nya. Kedua mata Roma berkilat menunjukkan amarah dan aura Alfa yang sedang melindungi teritorinya itu akhirnya sampai ke indera penciuman Ludwig yang harus menahan diri untuk tidak mundur. Roma tetap diam, membiarkan Ludwig berbicara lebih dulu tanpa berniat mencelanya sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak tahu jika Lovino sudah menjelaskannya padamu atau belum, tapi... Feliciano memang selalu datang ke ruanganku hampir setiap hari. Aku tidak memintanya, dia datang sendiri dari sekedar untuk membicarakan banyak hal hingga membawakanku makanan entah dari mana. Lalu, siang tadi... benar-benar di luar perkiraan kami berdua," Ludwig menahan napasnya, "aku menutup pintu ruangan karena berpikir itu pilihan terbaik agar Feliciano aman tapi... bodohnya aku tidak keluar dan dan... oke, aku gegabah tapi aku berpikir aku adalah guru dan aku harus melindunginya dan—"

"Ludwig." Ucapan Roma seakan es batu dingin yang membuat tubuh Ludwig membeku di tempat. Kedua mata beriris biru miliknya menatap panik iris hijau Roma yang menatapnya serius, "Tenanglah atau aku tidak akan mengerti apa yang kau katakan." Melihat ekspresi tegang Ludwig yang masih belum berubah, Roma menghela napasnya, "Oh ayolah, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Germania. Aku berusaha mengerti dirimu karena kita sesama Alfa, tapi jika kau terus panik seperti ini, kau akan terlihat semakin bersalah di mataku." Lanjut Roma langsung.

Mendengar ini, Ludwig akhirnya mati-matian menelan ludahnya lalu menenangkan dirinya lagi. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian menarik napas sedalam mungkin hingga mengeluarkannya. Tiga detik sampai akhirnya Ludwig membuka kedua matanya. Alfa muda itu mulai terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Melihat ini, Roma tersenyum lagi. Pria tua itu memberi isyarat pada Ludwig untuk kembali melanjutkan.

"Kuakui aku salah karena telah kalah dari instingku dan hampir menandai Feliciano tanpa seizinnya." Setelah ini, Ludwig mulai bercerita dengan detil setiap reka kejadian yang mampu diingatnya tadi siang. Roma mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa merubah ekspresi dan posisinya sedikit pun. Wajah Ludwig masih tak lepas dari perasaan bersalah dan berkali-kali mencoba menghindari tatapan Roma meski gagal.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Ludwig berbisik pelan, "Kurang lebih... seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Mu-Mungkin memalukan, tapi ini pertama kalinya bagiku mencium bau _heat_ Omega dan aku tak menyangka efeknya sekuat ini pada naluriku sebagai Alfa. Maafkan aku!" teriak Ludwig dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dengan cepat di depan Roma.

Setelah penjelasan Ludwig berakhir, ekspresi Roma semakin tenang. Melihat punggung Ludwig di depannya, Roma berbicara, "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba percaya padamu." Ludwig langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan terkejut menatap Roma yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya, "Tapi, kuberi tahu fakta menarik untukmu, _virgin_ ~" meskipun bergidik mendengar penuturan Roma, Ludwig tetap mendengarkan dengan gelisah saat Roma mulai berjalan mendekatinya kemudian berbisik di telinganya.

"Sebenarnya saat Omega mengalami _heat,_ dampaknya tidak akan sekuat itu jika memang Alfa yang berada di dekatnya tidak memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang Omega."

Syok, wajah Ludwig memerah dan langsung menoleh pada Roma.

"Kecuali untuk Alfa bodoh yang ingin memanfaatkan situasi fufu. Tapi, Alfa bodoh semacam itu tidak akan datang tengah malam begini menghadap orang tua Omeganya untuk meminta maaf padanya," ucap Roma sembari menahan tawa. Wajah Ludwig sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Asap keluar dari atas kepalanya ketika mulutnya bergerak membuka tutup seperti robot.

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan... Bukan—ma-maksudku, itu tidak—bukan! Itu... itu—"

"Hmmm?" Roma tersenyum menggoda sebelum tertawa dan menyentuh pipi Ludwig yang sudah kepanasan dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, "Hahaha lucu sekali! Kau tahu, Germania dan aku dulu sempat berniat menjalin hubungan serius sebelum orang tua Germania menjodohkannya dengan nenekmu yang sekarang. Kalau kau dan Feli bersatu, aku dan dia akan menjadi saudara sebentar lagi... wow, aku tak sabar ingin melihat ekspresinya hahahaha!" Roma tertawa keras di akhir penjelasannya.

Ludwig mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Tu-Tunggu! Aku tidak bilang apa yang kau katakan benar! Feliciano itu selalu seenaknya sendiri karena itu aku terbiasa memperhatikannya dan itu jadi membuatku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri karena itu—"

"Ooh, _poor_ Feli~ cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan! Ooh, apa yang harus kukatakan pada cucuku yang malang dan sangat _pure_ ini? Sang Alfa mengabaikannya?" kedua ujung mata Ludwig berdenyut. Tanpa diberi kesempatan, Roma membalikkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Baiklah, aku sendiri tidak akan memaksa. Toh, yang memiliki perasaan adalah kalian sendiri. Aku bukan siapa-siapa yang berhak ikut campur hahaha~ _addio!_ "

"Ah, _Mr._ Roma—"

"Hm, bagaimana ini? Malang sekali Feli~ dia harus sendirian di _heat_ pertamanya..." di depan pintu, Roma memukul telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan yang lain, "...ah, aku tahu! Sepertinya aku harus minta tolong pada Antonio, dia Alfa muda lain yang sudah lama kukenal. Ah tapi, Lovino mungkin tidak akan mengizinkannya. Bagaimana jika Francis? Toh sebagai Beta, dia lebih bisa diandalkan. Baiklah, aku akan meneleponnya besok—"

" _MR._ ROMA!"

Teriakan Ludwig disertai geraman posesif sang Alfa membuat Roma menyeringai. Namun karena dia belum berbalik, Ludwig tak bisa melihatnya. Pria berambut pirang yang disisir rapi itu terengah, mengatur napasnya.

"Ya... Ludwig?" tanya Roma dengan nada yang ambigu.

Ludwig memicingkan kedua matanya, "Tolong... jangan... jangan melibatkan pihak lain. Maksudku, meskipun di dalam _heat_ Omega cenderung menerima siapapun yang bisa menemaninya, tetap saja anda harus memikirkan perasaannya nanti setelah dia sadar—setidaknya itu yang kubaca dari buku," jelasnya perlahan.

Roma menoleh sedikit dari posisinya, "Jadi, maksudmu apa? Ada orang lain yang diinginkan Feliciano sekarang?" pertanyaan itu membuat Ludwig terpaku lagi, "Hm, yang diinginkan Feliciano hanya kau, tapi kau sudah menolak. Selain kau, mungkin Alfa yang bisa ditoleransi olehnya adalah aku, tapi tidak mungkin aku menyentuh tubuh cucuku sendiri, 'kan?" tanya Roma balik.

"Pokoknya jangan berikan dia pada orang lain!" balas Ludwig cepat. Tersadar dengan nadanya yang mungkin tidak sopan, Ludwig kembali mundur dan berusaha mengoreksi kata-katanya, "Aku—Aku tahu ini egois, tapi di sisi lain aku juga belum... siap—maksudku... ini terlalu tiba-tiba!" ucapnya panik. Pipi hingga telinganya sudah sangat memerah, ekspresi yang sangat jarang muncul di wajah Ludwig Rambert yang selalu terlihat kaku itu.

Melihat ini, Roma hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Dasar _virgin._

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Roma kembali menarik Ludwig ke alam sadar. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menggeleng pelan. Dia membuka jas rapi yang dikenakannya perlahan. Setelah jas itu terbuka, Roma bisa melihat tubuh kekar yang tercetak jelas di balik kemeja putih yang masih dipakai Ludwig. Dalam hati rasanya Roma ingin memuji cucu kesayangannya itu bahwa dia memiliki selera yang bagus.

Yah, tapi... jika Germania—kakek Ludwig—ada di sini sekarang, dia pasti akan berkata dengan wajah dinginnya, "Bahkan takdir tak bisa mengalahkan perasaan alami mereka."

Mengingat kejadian yang selalu bisa membuat Roma dan Germania kehilangan senyum masing-masing dari wajah mereka.

Namun, lamunan Roma tak bertahan lama ketika Ludwig menyerahkan jasnya yang telah memiliki bau pekatnya. Roma menatap jas yang masih di tangan pemiliknya tersebut, "Be-Berikan ini pada Feliciano..." Ludwig tak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, tak bisa menatap keluarga pasangannya langsung pada matanya. Sebagai orang yang perfeksionis, Ludwig selalu berusaha menunjukkan dirinya yang terbaik di mata orang lain. Tapi, Ludwig yakin seratus persen bahwa dia sekarang pasti terlihat sangat bodoh di mata Roma.

 _Oh, damn you, hormone._

Detak jantungnya sangat keras dan tidak menentu, rasanya Roma pasti bisa mendengarnya. Ludwig hanya bisa berharap kalau Alfa yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu tidak mendengarnya. Roma mengambil jaket dari tangan Ludwig lalu tersenyum ketika Ludwig kembali mencoba menatapnya.

"Feliciano akan selalu menunggumu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kata-kata mutiara (?) ditiadakan dulu, karena ternyata lebih panjang dari yang diperkirakan jadi terpaksa harus dibagi 2 chapter, karena itu _quote-_ nya bakal ditaro di _ending chapter_ 2 ;w; Tenang, Insha Allah kalau lancar, dalam waktu dekat bisa langsung _update_ karena ini langsung ditulis wwww.

Sebenarnya bagian GerIta ini gak ada rencana dibuat, karena itu mereka jarang dimunculin di 3 cerita sebelumnya. Tapi berkat _exchange fic_ dengan temanku, akhirnya dibuatlah lanjutan _**Trilogy Omegaverse**_ inih :"D Dan gara-gara gak pernah muncul interaksinya sama sekali di _trilogy_ sebelumnya, akhirnya di sini aku harus jabarin hubungan mereka biar lebih jelas dan hubungan-hubungan mereka dengan 3 pairing di _omegaverse_ sebelumnya. So, maaf kalau alurnya jadi kerasa lebih lambat huehue, terus kayaknya interaksi GerIta juga masih kurang. Aku usahain bakal ditambah di _next chapter._ Lagipula masih ada satu _pair_ lagi yang belum ketahuan hubungannya dengan GerIta di sini iykwim 8D

Selagi menunggu, mungkin mau coba baca _**Trilogy Omegaverse Project**_ sebelumnya? (OwO)

 _ **#1 REVERSE (USUK)**_

 _ **#2 REALIZE (RuPru)**_

 _ **#3 REPLAY (Spamano)**_

Lalu sekarang _**#4 RESTRICTED (GerIta)**_ x"D Ada kemungkinan sebelum _chapter 2 update,_ aku bakal _publish oneshot_ RuPru _Mpreg_ rate T+ lel. Rencananya itu fic cuma mau jadi _drabble_ selinganuntuk ngikutin _challenge meme,_ gak tahunya tetep panjang juga, _I'm so done_ orz. Maaf kalau _update_ bakal lama, udah mulai masuk bulan UTS sih hiks :")

 _Ok, see you next chapter!_ Maaf jika ada kekurangan yang terlewatkan. _Review please? Thanks before!_ :3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _A GerIta (Ludwig x Feliciano)_

 _ **CONTINUATION of Omegaverse Trilogy Project**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **RESTRICTED**_

 _Chapter 2_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara pintu dibuka membuat tubuh Feliciano Vargas berjengit dan menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Pikirannya yang sudah tenggelam ke dalam hawa nafsu tak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya lagi. Feliciano sedang memeluk gulingnya dengan kuat sementara salah satu tangannya mencoba menggerakkan _vibrator_ di lubang bawahnya yang telah mengeluarkan cairannya dengan deras.

Namun ternyata meski hanya terbuka sedikit, hidung Feliciano yang tajam mampu menangkap bau yang berbeda dari yang biasanya dia cium di rumah. Bau seorang Alfa yang segera menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dan mengerang lemah.

Oh, Feliciano sangat hafal bau siapa ini.

"Lud? Ludwig?" tanyanya dengan kedua mata memburam yang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas saat ini. Gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat _vibrator_ di pantatnya itu bergerak hingga Feliciano reflek mendesah. Seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya tersebut kembali menutupnya dan dari suara langkahnya, Feliciano tahu orang itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Feliciano masih tak bisa melihat jelas hingga dia berdiri tepat di samping kasurnya. Lovino Vargas memicingkan kedua matanya, " _Si. Potato bastard_ itu sedang berbicara dengan _nonno_ di bawah." Ucapnya, seakan menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Feliciano yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"A-Aku ingin bertemu dengan Lud—"

"Dan kau pikir aku akan mengizinkanmu?" Lovino mendecak kesal dan mendorong tubuh Feliciano lagi untuk membuatnya kembali tiduran, "Aku akan berjaga di sini kalau-kalau _Potato bastard_ itu berhasil melewati _nonno_ dan menerobos masuk kamarmu. Yah, aku tahu aku bukan tandingannya, tapi seharusnya aku bisa menahannya sampai _nonno_ datang." Lanjut Lovino sembari duduk di samping Feliciano.

Kedua alis Vargas bungsu itu mengernyit dalam, "Lu-Ludwig bukan orang seperti itu—ngh," Feliciano meremas bantalnya ketika prostatnya tersentuh ujung _vibrator_ di dalam sana, "berapa kali harus kubilang—ah—Ludwig tidak salah, _fratello._ Aku yang... mengundangnya—oh, ah... aku yang... menginginkannya." Bisik Feliciano dengan parau.

Lovino menggelengkan kepalanya. Tangannya memainkan _curl_ Feliciano yang merupakan _erogenous zone_ seperti miliknya. Tubuh Feliciano bergetar hebat dan Omega malang itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada guling yang dipeluknya.

"Kau sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih, Feliciano. Masih banyak Alfa yang jauh lebih baik dari _Potato bastard_ itu di luar sana..." Lovino memberi jeda ketika kedua matanya menerawang, "...dia tidak pantas memilikimu."

Ucapan Lovino menggantung di udara ketika Feliciano memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan air di ujung matanya. Tubuh bawahnya terus bergerak mencari fraksi lebih yang bisa didapatkannya dari sekedar menggesekkan diri dengan guling. Feliciano tahu ini tidak akan pernah cukup, dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang bisa mengisi tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang bisa menenangkannya. Sesuatu yang bisa memuaskannya. Sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki seorang Alfa.

"Tapi..."

Suara Feliciano kembali terdengar setelah lama yang terdengar hanyalah erangan. Lovino melirik pada adiknya yang terbaring di belakang tubuhnya itu.

"...bukankah _fratello_ sendiri... sama saja? Aku tahu... kau meminta Antonio menandaimu tepat di waktu pertama kali kau merasakan _heat_ karena hanya dia yang ada di sampingmu waktu itu _._ Padahal kau baru saja berbaikan dengan Toni, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Lovino membulatkan kedua bola matanya.

"Kau juga pasti tahu masih banyak Alfa yang—ah!—jauh... jauh lebih baik dari Toni."

Lovino berdiri lalu memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap Feliciano dengan geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal di samping-samping tubuhnya.

"Lalu kenapa... aku tidak boleh... melakukan hal yang sama?"

Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan itu, Feliciano membuka sedikit kedua matanya dan menatap Lovino yang menggertakkan gigi saat melihatnya. Efek _heat_ membuat tubuh Feliciano semakin melemah sehingga dia merasa akan kalah dengan aura kemarahan yang dikeluarkan kakaknya sekarang. Tapi, lama kelamaan aura kemarahan itu menurun setelah Lovino menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya.

"Jawabannya mudah. Aku sudah mengenali Antonio jauh lebih lama dari yang kau perkirakan, karena itu aku mempercayainya." Lovino memicingkan kedua matanya semakin dalam, "Sementara Ludwig Rambert hanyalah orang asing."

Kedua alis Feliciano tertarik, membentuk ekspresi sedih di wajahnya. Entah karena memang sedih atau efek _heat_ di tubuhnya, Feliciano mulai mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Wajahnya memerah dan uap panas berkumpul di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Sekujur tubuhnya memanas dan bahkan Lovino pun tahu hal itu bukan pertanda baik. Harus ada Alfa atau minimal Beta untuk menemani Feliciano melewati _heat,_ kemungkinan terburuk jika Omega tidak mendapat jawaban atas teriakan dari tubuhnya adalah tingkat stres yang meninggi sehingga bisa menimbulkan demam tinggi berkepanjangan.

Bisa saja menggunakan obat penahan _heat._ Tapi, obat seperti itu mengandung bahan-bahan kimia yang cukup berbahaya jika dipakai secara terusan. Roma bukanlah penggemar obat semacam itu, sehingga keberadaannya bisa dipastikan tidak ada di kediaman Vargas. Terlebih lagi jika memesan sekarang, belum tentu persediaannya bisa dipastikan kapan datangnya.

Lovino nyaris saja berpikir untuk tidak peduli dan meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang tersiksa itu. Namun pintu yang terbuka dan aura Alfa khas yang dikenalnya menghentikan langkahnya, Roma tersenyum melihat kedua cucunya tersebut, "Oh, kau di sini juga rupanya," ucap Roma pada cucu tertuanya tersebut.

"... _Si,_ " awalnya Lovino tidak merasa aneh dan akan bertanya apa yang baru saja kakek mereka itu bicarakan dengan pria yang dibencinya. Tapi kemudian bau lain yang samar masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya, membuat Lovino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lagi, " _nonno,_ apa ini—"

Roma sempat kehilangan senyumnya, tapi kemudian dia tersadar apa maksud Lovino lalu mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya, "Oh, ini—"

Tubuh Feliciano langsung menegak dari posisinya. Kedua matanya terbuka untuk mencari tahu asal bau yang sangat nyaman memanjakan hidungnya yang sensitif.

"—jas Ludwig."

Lovino langsung mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, " _Nonno,_ apa yang kau pikirkan!? Kau serius!?" tanya Lovino kesal. Namun Roma hanya tersenyum padanya dan memegang bahunya sebelum berjalan mendekati Feliciano dan memberikan jas milik seorang Alfa tersebut pada Feliciano yang sudah duduk di atas kasur, " _Nonno!_ "

"Kita bicara di luar, Lovi," Roma tersenyum memperhatikan Feliciano yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jas Ludwig di atas kasur. Aura panas menguar dari sekujur tubuh Feliciano yang terkulai lemah dan hanya mampu memikirkan satu tujuan di dalam kepalanya untuk melakukan kewajiban bagi tubuhnya.

Lovino mencium bau yang dikeluarkan Feliciano mulai menenang. Tidak lagi gelisah dan tidak stress, hanya saja masih memiliki kebutuhan yang lebih besar. Mengabaikan keberadaan kakak dan kakeknya, Feliciano mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan lebih nyaman namun tetap memeluk jas Ludwig tanpa berniat melepaskannya sedikit pun. Kedua alis Lovino yang mengernyit perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengendur perlahan. Dia tidak bisa menampik kenyataan bahwa perasaannya ikut lega melihat adiknya mulai tenang meski dikarenakan Alfa yang entah kenapa selalu dibencinya luar dan dalam.

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Lovino mulai berbalik lalu berjalan mengikuti Roma yang telah berjalan keluar pintu kamar Feliciano. Berhenti sekali, Lovino kembali menoleh dari bahunya ketika mendengar adiknya itu mendesahkan nama Ludwig pelan sebelum kembali meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Saat dia keluar, Roma sudah tidak ada di depan pintu kamar Feliciano. Lovino menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencari sosok sang kakek sebelum melihat ke lantai bawah ketika mendengar suara air yang dituangkan dari dalam teko. Lovino mencengkeram pegangan di pinggir lantai tersebut sebelum berjalan cepat menuruni tangga lalu menghampiri kakeknya yang telah meminum secangkir teh miliknya. Seakan mengerti maksud Roma, Lovino menarik kursi di depan Roma kemudian mendudukinya.

"Mau teh?" tawar Roma sembari mendorong cangkir untuk salah satu cucunya tersebut. Lovino tidak merespon apapun, tapi membiarkan kakeknya itu menuangkan cairan berwarna cokelat tersebut ke dalam cangkirnya. Melihat senyum Roma rasanya seperti menghilangkan amarah Lovino entah kemana. Menyerah, pemuda berambut cokelat tua seperti kakeknya tersebut—namun lebih rapi—hanya menghela napas.

" _Nonno..._ kenapa?"

Roma tidak bodoh, tanpa bertanya lagi, dia langsung menjawab pertanyaan cucunya, "Jawabannya sederhana, Lovi. Seperti kau yang membutuhkan Antonio, Feli juga membutuhkan Ludwig."

"Tapi, kenapa harus dia!?" Lovino tak dapat menurunkan _volume_ suaranya di depan kakeknya sendiri. Menandakan emosinya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Namun melihat ini, Roma tetap tersenyum tenang, "Antonio sudah kita kenal sejak lama! Sedangkan Ludwig itu... bahkan kita belum mengenalnya sampai setahun!" teriak Lovino sembari menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu ke arah luar.

Pria berumur enam puluhan itu hanya tertawa santai, "Salah salah, kalian sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelumnya... bahkan sebelum kalian lahir, mungkin?" tanya Roma entah pada siapa.

Lovino memutar kedua bola matanya, "Maksudmu karena kau dan kakeknya adalah teman sejak SMA, 'kan?"

Mendengar ini, Roma tertawa lagi dan langsung mengibaskan kedua tangannya, "Tidak, tidak! Yah, walaupun itu tidak salah juga hahahaha!" jawaban itu membuat Lovino mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam dari sebelumnya, menatap kakeknya serius, "Tapi aku serius, Lovi. Memang tidak sampai sebelum lahir juga sih, tapi setidaknya kalian sudah bertemu saat masih kecil dulu. Lupa ya?" tanya Roma sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"...Hah?"

"Oh tunggu, waktu itu kau sedang ada acara _field trip_ di SD-mu, jadi kau, Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert sedang tidak ada di sini," memasang _pose_ berpikir, Roma mengabaikan tatapan menuntut Lovino padanya, "kalian _field trip_ seminggu, Ludwig dan Germania juga menginap di sini mungkin selama itu—eh sebelum kalian pulang, mereka sudah pergi lebih dulu... sepertinya."

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendengar soal ini!?" tanya Lovino langsung, dia berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap kakeknya tak percaya.

Roma mengelus dagunya yang memiliki jenggot tipis itu dan bergumam pelan, "Hmm sepertinya aku memberi tahumu kok, tapi mungkin aku hanya memberi sekedar informasi saja kalau temanku dan cucunya menginap di rumah kita," setelah memberi jeda, Roma menurunkan tangannya dan kembali melipatnya di atas meja. Tersenyum menatap cucu tertuanya, "Yah, itu tak penting lagi, 'kan? Yang penting kau sudah tahu kalau Ludwig pernah bertemu dengan kita jauh sebelum sekarang hahaha!" jelas kakeknya diakhiri dengan tawa puas.

Tapi, Lovino masih memicingkan kedua matanya, "...Kau bohong, 'kan?"

"Hahaha—Heh? Tidak—"

"Lalu kenapa Ludwig tidak terlihat seperti mengenal kita sama sekali!? Kau mau bilang _Potato Bastard_ itu hanya berakting selama ini?" Roma kehilangan senyumannya namun kedua matanya masih menatap cucunya itu, "Setidaknya dia bisa menyinggung soal pertemuan pertama itu, tapi dia berlaku seolah justru pertemuan pertama kita adalah ketika dia datang ke sini beberapa bulan lalu!" teriaknya.

Mendengar ini, Roma sempat diam beberapa saat sebelum menarik napas panjang lalu mengeluarkannya.

"Yah, aku memang harus menceritakannya."

Perkataan Roma yang tiba-tiba dan langsung berubah nada itu membuat Lovino menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Pemuda keturunan _Italian_ itu menunggu Roma berbicara lagi ketika sang kakek membuka kedua matanya lalu menatap kedua matanya yang berwarna hijau tua dengan dalam.

"Duduklah Lovino, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu." Tanpa diminta untuk yang kedua kalinya, Lovino kembali duduk dengan tenang, "Ini cerita yang tak pernah bisa kubicarakan pada Feliciano meskipun aku ingin. Lagipula sepertinya Feliciano sendiri sudah memilih untuk maju dan merelakan segalanya."

Lovino mendengus pelan, "Kau mengatakan itu seakan dia adalah anak yang paling merana di dunia ini."

"Hahaha, apa aku terlalu mendramatisir?" tanyanya. Lovino hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Roma tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya berjanjilah padaku jangan katakan apapun pada Feliciano tentang cerita Ludwig yang akan kujelaskan padamu." Ucapnya.

"Itu tergantung." Jawaban Lovino benar-benar di luar dugaan hingga Roma sempat kehilangan senyumnya, "Antara aku yang akan memukul Feliciano atau Ludwig setelah mendengar ceritanya, itu terserah padaku." Lanjut Lovino sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tidak merasa takut sedikitpun di depan Alfa yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Tapi... tidak masalah.

Roma tahu Lovino Vargas memiliki caranya sendiri dalam melindungi adiknya.

Dan dia bangga dengan cucu tertuanya karena itu.

Tersenyum, Roma mengangguk setuju, "Aku percaya kau bisa mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, kau ini cucu Roma Vargas yang pernah berjaya pada masanya, hahahaha!" mendengus, Lovino membuang wajahnya yang memerah sementara Roma masih tertawa sembari menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aaah, jika kau sedang menggemaskan seperti ini, aku jadi teringat dengan ibumu," tambah Roma dengan pandangan berbunga.

"Su-Sudahlah! Tidak perlu berbasa-basi, _nonno!_ " memukul meja di depannya, Lovino menatap serius kakeknya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat, "Cepat mulai saja ceritanya!"

Tidak langsung membalas, Roma menyelesaikan dulu tawanya. Sebelum akhirnya dia mulai membuka mulutnya. Kedua matanya meneduh saat dia menatap salah satu cucunya tersebut.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Pada umumnya, Omega akan mengalami _heat_ sekitar seminggu lamanya. Untuk masalah ini, pihak sekolah telah memberi keringanan agar tidak menghitung waktu absen selama mereka mengalami _heat_ asalkan ada bukti tegas yang masih menunjukkannya. Surat dari orang tua adalah bukti yang cukup kuat. Tapi, lebih kuat lagi surat pernyataan dari dokter seperti surat izin sakit biasanya.

Walau sebenarnya, belakangan bukti-bukti seperti itu sudah tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Asalkan Omega yang bersangkutan terlihat tidak ada selama seminggu dalam sebulan, maka dengan sendirinya guru mereka yang akan memberi dispensasi secara langsung. Apalagi jika sang guru kelas adalah seorang Alfa yang bisa mencium bau _pre-heat_ para muridnya yang berstatus Omega.

Ini adalah hukum alam. Manusia yang harus mengikuti kemauan hukum itu dan hidup bersamanya... mau tak mau.

Ludwig Rambert adalah salah satu dari para guru Alfa tersebut. Dan mengesampingkan sikap seriusnya saat mengajar, dia bisa menunjukkan perhatiannya yang tersirat ketika sadar ada muridnya yang tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya karena berbagai hal dan _heat_ adalah salah satunya.

Tapi, dia tak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini pada salah satu muridnya yang sedang mengalami _heat_ di luar sana.

Tidak. Yang lebih buruk adalah... Feliciano Vargas bahkan belum menjadi murid yang diajar langsung olehnya!

Aura stress yang dikeluarkan Ludwig belakangan ini sangat mengganggu—jujur saja. Terutama bagi para Omega di sekitarnya dan Arthur Kirkland hanya salah satunya. Menempati ruangan tepat di samping ruangan Alfa _German_ itu saja sudah cukup menyebalkan apalagi ketika berhadapan langsung. Akhirnya dengan tekad yang telah bulat di dadanya, Arthur pun berjalan dan berhadapan dengan Ludwig yang akan keluar dari ruangannya untuk mengajar di salah satu kelas seperti biasa.

"Jika ada yang sedang kau pikirkan selama tiga hari ini, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku, Ludwig." Arthur berusaha terlihat biasa tapi sepertinya langsung gagal begitu Ludwig mendengar ada nada ketus terselip di kata-katanya.

Melihat tatapan Ludwig yang bingung, mendadak Arthur menambahkan dengan sedikit warna merah di pipinya, "Bu-Bukannya aku mengkhawatirkanmu, ya! Hanya saja baumu ini belakangan sangat mengganggu! Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tapi setidaknya ingat juga di sekitarmu masih banyak Omega yang tidak nyaman mencium baumu itu! Aku hanya mencoba perhatian di sini!" teriak Arthur pada akhirnya.

Penjelasan panjang lebar Arthur membuat Ludwig mengerjapkan kedua matanya, "A-Ah... apa bauku sejelas itu? _Mein Gott..._ " Ludwig menghela napasnya lalu memegang dahinya sendiri. Memijatnya pelan sembari menarik sedikit anak-anak rambut yang telah tersisir rapi ke belakang itu kembali ke depan, "Maafkan aku, Arthur. Aku sedang... banyak pikiran belakangan ini." Bisiknya pelan.

"...Feliciano?"

" _Ja..._ " Ludwig masih memegang dahinya ketika kedua matanya membulat kaget lalu dia langsung menatap salah satu rekan kerja terdekatnya, "Eh!? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada syok.

Arthur memutar kedua bola matanya, "Siapapun yang tahu hubungan kalian dan peka sepertiku tentu saja bisa langsung menebaknya," balasnya kesal. Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi... kau 'kan sempat tidak sadar kalau Alfred juga menyukaimu—"

"JA-JANGAN MEMBELOKKAN TOPIK!" Arthur langsung meraung dengan wajah memerah. Kesal, pria keturunan _British_ itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Pokoknya! Kalau kau memang segitu khawatirnya, bagaimana jika melupakan semua egomu dan temani Feliciano di masa _heat-_ nya sekarang?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Soal itu..." Ludwig sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "...aku masih belum yakin. Bagaimana jika Feliciano akan membenciku nanti?"

Arthur mendengus, "Aku terkejut kau masih bisa berpikir begitu mengingat selama ini Feliciano yang terus mengejarmu kemana-mana." Sinisnya. Ludwig hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan warna merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Maaf sekali jika aku tidak bisa santai memikirkan masa depan seperti kau dan Alfred."

"Sungguh terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, _Potato Freak._ "

Ludwig tertawa kecil, namun kedua matanya masih menunjukkan betapa banyak yang dipikirkannya sebelum benar-benar mengambil keputusan. Tipe orang yang terlalu banyak pertimbangan, benar-benar bukan tipe yang bisa ditangani Arthur dengan mudah. Melihat Ludwig yang masih tenggelam di pikirannya, Arthur akhirnya mendesah lelah.

"Yang jelas aku sudah mengutarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Pikirkan baik-baik, Feliciano masih enam belas tahun dan dia sudah harus mengalami _heat_ pertamanya sendirian. Aku tidak yakin tubuhnya akan kuat menahan itu."

Tidak mengharapkan balasan, Arthur langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan berniat masuk ke dalam ruangannya saat Ludwig membisikkan kata-katanya, " _Danke_ , Arthur."

" _Don't worry about it,_ " ucap Arthur dengan logat _British_ miliknya. Tanpa perlu berbalik untuk melihat Ludwig, Arthur mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambaikannya pada rekan kerjanya tersebut. Ludwig tersenyum tipis melihat itu sebelum akhirnya dia juga pergi ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sesampainya di kelas yang akan diajarinya hari ini, Ludwig tanpa basa-basi langsung membawa pelajarannya di depan kelas yaitu matematika. Sebagaimana seorang guru profesional, Ludwig masih bisa mengajar dengan tenang dan serius seperti biasanya. Kelas tiga yang diajarkan olehnya akan menemui ujian akhir dua bulan lagi, karena itu dia juga harus bisa fokus dan sabar dalam menjalani tugasnya terlebih jika ada yang masih belum mengerti dengan pelajarannya.

Dua jam berlalu, waktunya mengecek absen. Meskipun sudah menggunakan absen kartu yang di- _scan_ di depan kelas, tetap saja terkadang ada yang curang dengan menitipkan kartunya pada temannya. Demi menjaga kedisiplinan, setiap guru disarankan untuk mengecek kehadiran murid dari absen tanda tangan yang sebelumnya sudah diputar di dalam kelas. Ludwig menyebut nama para murid di kelasnya satu-satu hingga—

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Tanda tangan Gilbert terlihat jelas di buku absennya. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sosok muridnya yang khas dengan rambut putih miliknya tersebut, "Gil—"

"Ah... ya! Hadir, _Sir!_ "

Suara Gilbert yang seperti baru sadar dari lamunannya membuat Ludwig menoleh. Namun ternyata bukan hanya itu... ada yang lain. Wajah Gilbert memerah dengan kedua alis yang mengernyit dalam, seperti menahan sesuatu. Uap panas berkumpul di depan mulutnya. Ludwig nyaris bertanya mengapa dia tidak menjawab panggilan pertamanya sampai suatu bau yang khas masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Gilbert, kau..." Ludwig meletakkan buku absennya di atas meja lalu dia berdiri dan menghampiri posisi Gilbert yang terlihat salah tingkah. Semua murid melihat ke arahnya, "... _pre-heat?_ Kondisimu parah sekali! Kenapa kau masih memaksa masuk!?" tanya Ludwig dengan nada khawatir.

"A-Ahaha, sampai tadi tidak separah ini, _sir._ Lagipula masih cukup banyak pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti jadi—uhuk uhuk!" tangan Gilbert menutupi mulutnya. Ludwig semakin memicingkan kedua matanya, sekilas bau _pre-heat_ Gilbert mulai menandakan pria albino itu akan masuk ke dalam masa _heat-_ nya sebentar lagi, paling cepat malam ini.

Ludwig mulai melihat sekelilingnya dan para murid yang tercatat sebagai Alfa di buku absennya mulai terlihat tidak nyaman. Para Alfa masih bisa menahan diri saat mencium bau _pre-heat,_ meski sebagian besar cenderung tidak bisa menciumnya. Hanya saja, ada satu lagi poin yang membuat mereka bisa menahan insting ini... bau Alfa yang khas telah menempel di tubuh Gilbert. Menandakan Omega dengan iris merah darah itu sudah dimiliki seorang Alfa.

Berdehem pelan, Ludwig berkata, "Gilbert, kau harus kembali sekarang..." sempat ragu sesaat, pria berambut pirang yang disisir rapi ke belakangan itu mencoba bertanya, "...kalau boleh tahu, siapa Alfamu? Aku akan menghubunginya untuk menjemputmu sekarang."

Gilbert sedikit tersentak mendengar ini. Wajahnya jadi lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. Dia terlihat enggan menjawab, namun entah kenapa akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab pelan, "I-Ivan Braginsky. Dia sekamar denganku."

Sejujurnya Ludwig sempat terkejut mendengar ini. Ivan Braginsky adalah salah satu murid yang sangat dihafalnya meski mereka tak banyak berkomunikasi. Pria itu seperti lebih memilih diam di dalam dunianya sendiri, membuatnya menjadi tipe Alfa yang menarik rasa penasaran terutama para Omega di sekitarnya. Ludwig tidak terlalu memusingkan keberadaan Ivan karena pemuda itu sudah cukup pintar di bidang matematika yang diajarnya.

Tapi tetap saja, Ludwig tak pernah menyangka Gilbert Beilschmidt yang lebih mirip dengan model anak nakal yang senang bergonta-ganti pasangan dan tidak suka menanggapi sekitarnya dengan serius itu... bisa berpasangan dengan Ivan Braginsky yang bahkan lebih memilih menarik diri dari sosialisasi masyarakat.

"Baiklah, aku—"

"Oh, tidak perlu memanggilnya, _Sir._ Tadi Ivan sudah memberitahuku jam segini dia ada jadwal ulangan susulan di kelas lain," Gilbert berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Mengabaikan bulir keringat yang mulai muncul di sisi-sisi wajahnya, pria itu mengaitkan tas ransel di bahunya, "aku masih bisa kembali ke asramaku sendiri kok ehehe." Lanjutnya. Ada deru napas yang berburu di sela kata-katanya.

"Tidak. Terlalu beresiko. Biarkan aku yang mengantarmu." Ucap Ludwig tegas dengan nada tak bisa dibantah. Pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu melihat ke salah satu murid yang merupakan ketua kelas, "Gantikan aku mengabsen, setelah selesai tolong bawa buku-buku milikku ke ruanganku atau berikan saja pada _Mr._ Kirkland."

"Siap, _sir!_ "

Ludwig tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Gilbert, "Ayo," ucapnya singkat lalu berjalan lebih dulu keluar kelas, diikuti Gilbert yang akhirnya pasrah tidak bisa membantah gurunya tersebut.

Di perjalanan rasanya begitu kaku. Gilbert yang biasanya termasuk murid paling aktif di kelasnya itu terlihat menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan napasnya terdengar keras. Ludwig berkali-kali melirik untuk memastikan keadaan muridnya, tentu saja Ludwig tahu Gilbert sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja meski dia berusaha menunjukkan itu. Tapi, demi menghargai privasi sang Omega, Ludwig berusaha diam meski dia sangat gatal ingin menanyakan banyak hal.

" _Sir_ Ludwig, kau tidak keberatan jika aku bertanya di luar pelajaran, 'kan?" pertanyaan Gilbert yang mendadak membuat Ludwig menoleh. Dan meski Ludwig tidak menjawab apapun, Gilbert tetap meneruskan kata-katanya, "Kau... dekat dengan Feli, 'kan? Apa kau tahu dia sedang mengalami _heat_ pertamanya?"

Dan di sini, langkah Ludwig langsung terhenti.

Gilbert tetap berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan sampai akhirnya dia ikut berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Alfa yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Ludwig membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana—"

"Kau lupa aku teman sejak kecil Francis dan Antonio?" tanya Gilbert balik. Meski dengan keringat yang mengalir di sisi wajahnya, pemuda albino itu masih bisa menyeringai, "Sejujurnya aku kaget melihatmu masih mengajar sekarang. Kupikir kau juga akan mengambil cuti selama seminggu untuk menemaninya."

Ludwig memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum membukanya, "Gilbert, ini hal yang sangat privasi bagiku dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Mendengar ini, Gilbert terdiam. Ludwig tidak mau mengambil banyak waktu dan berjalan lagi. Dia telah melewati Gilbert yang masih diam di tempat dan hampir mengajaknya berjalan sampai Gilbert mendadak bersuara.

"Di _heat_ pertamaku, aku sendirian di dalam kamarku," ucapan Gilbert membuat Ludwig berhenti dan menoleh, "rasanya menyakitkan. Perasaan tidak diinginkan, dibenci, ketakutan, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Perasaan-perasaan ini membuat tubuhku lemah hingga ke tahap aku sampai membenci diriku sendiri."

Gilbert mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap iris biru pria yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Aku hanya... tidak ingin Feli juga merasakan itu."

Ludwig tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lebih dalam lalu kembali berjalan. Gilbert terdengar tidak bersuara lagi sampai akhirnya langkahnya yang ikut berjalan di belakang Ludwig terdengar.

Keduanya tidak saling berbicara lagi hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di gedung asrama Gilbert. Ludwig tetap menemaninya sampai akhirnya tiba di koridor yang searah dengan kamar Omega muda tersebut. Gilbert melihat kamarnya dari kejauhan sebelum berhadapan lagi dengan Ludwig. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih lalu berlari ke arah kamarnya. Setidaknya Ludwig merasa lega Gilbert tidak menekan persoalan tentang Feliciano ini lebih lanjut.

Ludwig masih belum menghilangkan senyumnya, memastikan sampai Gilbert telah masuk ke dalam kamarnya baru dia berniat pergi. Tapi, " _Verdammt,_ aku lupa meminta surat izin _heat,_ " gumam Ludwig pada dirinya sendiri. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu memijat dahinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke kamar tempat Gilbert menghilang.

Sesampainya di depan kamar, Ludwig langsung curiga dengan pintu kamar yang ternyata belum tertutup rapat. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ludwig mencoba mendorong sedikit pintu tersebut, "Gilbert, aku lupa—"

Pemandangan pemuda albino yang sampai tadi masih berbicara santai dengannya itu kini sedang berciuman dengan Alfa yang sekamar dengannya tersebut membuat rahang bawah Ludwig terjatuh.

Suara basah antar lidah itu memenuhi telinga Ludwig, begitu pula dengan bau intens Omega yang sedang _pre-heat_ bersama Alfanya tersebut langsung menusuk hidungnya. Ludwig membuang wajahnya yang memerah dan berniat kabur diam-diam seandainya suara Gilbert yang melepaskan ciumannya tidak menghentikannya, "Ngh... S _-Sir?_ "

Alfa yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ivan Braginsky langsung menoleh dan menatap Ludwig dengan tatapan berbahaya. Seolah binatang buas yang memberi peringatan ketika binatang lain menyentuh teritorinya. Tak peduli meski 'binatang lain' itu adalah gurunya juga. Ludwig sangat mengerti itu dan sebagai seseorang yang sangat mengutamakan privasi, dia berniat pergi sekarang juga.

Tapi, Gilbert seolah tidak membaca situasi, dia langsung melewati Ivan dan berdehem pelan dengan wajah memerah sembari membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Menyambut gurunya tersebut.

"Emm... hanya berniat mengingatkan jangan lupa dengan surat izin _heat-_ mu. Kalau bisa serahkan langsung saja besok," Ludwig melirik Ivan yang masih terlihat kesal ketika waktunya dengan Gilbert terganggu. Meski begitu, Ivan setidaknya mencoba tersenyum walau gagal, "maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku akan pergi sekarang."

Sadar Ludwig berbicara padanya, Ivan pun menjawab apa adanya, "Tenang. Kami bahkan belum mulai, _da._ " Jawabnya.

"Ivan!"

Ludwig mencoba sabar dan mencairkan suasana, "Ah, ya... aku cukup kaget melihatmu di sini. Kudengar dari Gilbert kau sedang mengerjakan ujian susulan."

"Memang kenapa? Kau berniat mengambil kesempatan pada Gilbert selagi aku tidak ada, _da?_ " tanya Ivan balik. Ludwig sedikit terkesiap, apa dia salah bicara? Tapi, Ivan lebih dulu menambahkan, "Ujian susulanku selesai lebih cepat dari jadwal. Itu jika kau benar-benar ingin tahu."

"HEI! IVAN!" mendorong wajah kekasihnya itu, Gilbert bertahan di posisinya yang berada di antara dua Alfa yang sadar tak sadar telah mengeluarkan aura pertahanan mereka, "Kau tidak sopan pada guru!" teriak Gilbert kesal.

Mencoba meredakan suasana, Ludwig tertawa pelan, "Aku mengerti mengapa Ivan marah, tidak apa-apa, Gilbert," Ludwig kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "baiklah, aku—"

"Jika kau segitu irinya dengan kami, kau bisa menandai Omegamu sendiri, _da_."

"Iv—HMPH!?"

Secara reflek, pemuda yang memakai syal di lehernya itu menutup mulut Gilbert yang akan meneriakinya lagi. Dengan tampang malas, Ivan menahan tangannya di mulut Gilbert yang berusaha berontak di pelukannya, "Melihatmu seperti melihatku yang dulu. Tapi, setidaknya kau lumayan beruntung karena tidak ada Omega yang secara terang-terangan menggodamu dengan bau Beta bodohnya di sekitarmu."

Ludwig mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap Omega yang mulutnya masih ditahan untuk tetap diam di depannya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa langsung tahu yang dimaksud Ivan adalah Gilbert. Mungkin karena Gilbert berhenti berontak dan kedua telinganya mulai memerah.

"Untuk tambahan, kau tidak perlu menahan diri kalau memang Omega itu sudah menyerahkan dirinya padamu, _da,_ " Ivan tersenyum _childish_ lalu menunduk untuk menatap Gilbert yang menatapnya dengan memicingkan kedua matanya penuh kebencian, "sebelum mendapatkan apa yang kumau, aku harus menahan diri karena Gilbert terus menolak demi Beta yang bahkan tidak bisa memuaskannya sama sekali. Lucu, 'kan?" ucap Ivan dengan penuh nada mengejek.

"Oh, itu..."— _Too much information!_ Batin Ludwig dalam hati, tapi menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakannya. Pria yang tingginya kurang lebih sama dengan Ivan tersebut mencoba tersenyum meski kaku, "...syukurlah kalian bisa bersama setelah melewati semua itu. Aku turut senang." Lanjut Ludwig dengan ujung bibir berkedut. Tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

" _Spasibo~_ " jawab Ivan dengan nada _childish-_ nya.

"Karena kau sudah memberiku saran, aku juga akan memperjelas salah paham ini," Ludwig meletakkan tangan kanannya di pinggang sementara tangan kirinya memijat pelipisnya sendiri sebelum berbicara.

"Aku benar-benar hanya berniat mengantarkan Gilbert ke sini. Dia akan mengalami _heat_ sebentar lagi, meskipun ada baumu menempel padanya, itu tidak dapat menjamin seratus persen dia aman. Jadi—"

" _Nyet,_ aku mengerti kok. Kau sendiri terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, _Sir_ Ludwig." Potong Ivan dengan cepat. Tangan pemuda besar itu turun dari mulut Gilbert, kali ini Ivan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Gilbert yang hanya mendengus. Ivan bergelayut manja pada Gilbert yang secara reflek memiringkan kepalanya sehingga Alfa itu bisa menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Omeganya.

"Jika sikap agresifku membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku harap kau mengerti. Sebagai sesama Alfa, kau pasti tahu—"

Kedua mata Ivan yang sempat terpejam itu akhirnya terbuka. Menusuk iris biru di depannya dengan iris _violet_ miliknya yang dalam.

"—perasaan posesif yang kita miliki jika sudah menyangkut Omega kita."

Ludwig terdiam. Ekspresinya seakan menunjukkan dia menyadari sesuatu. Melihat ini, Ivan tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali berdiri tegak, "Gilbert tak pernah memberi tahuku secara langsung, tapi aku sering mencuri dengar jika dia sedang sibuk berbicara dengan teman-temannya."

Pemuda albino itu langsung mendelik ke arah kekasihnya. Mengabaikannya lagi, Ivan hanya menyipitkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau yakin akan merelakan Feliciano begitu saja... kepada Alfa selain dirimu?"

Tidak menjawab lagi, Ludwig benar-benar dibuat tak berkutik oleh salah satu murid yang memang dianggapnya pintar tersebut. Bahkan kali ini, Gilbert tidak terlihat akan membelanya. Pemuda Beilshcmidt tersebut sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan melirik Ludwig yang masih terpaku di posisinya. Menunjukkan bahwa kali ini dia setuju dengan Ivan hingga melupakan kenyataan dia sedang mengalami _pre-heat._

Hanya saja, sepertinya perkataan Ivan cukup tepat sasaran hingga merubah ekspresi Ludwig yang biasanya kaku dan tetap menjaga profesionalismenya sebagai seorang guru. Dengan ekspresi resah, Ludwig mengumpat dengan bahasa Jerman lalu mundur sebelum berlari menjauh tanpa permisi. Meninggalkan pasangan yang akhirnya memandang kepergiannya dengan senyum yang berarti sama di wajah mereka masing-masing.

Yah, itu sebelum Ivan dan Gilbert kembali melanjutkan 'bisnis' mereka yang tertunda.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Jadi, minggu depan kau akan kembali lagi, 'kan?"_

" _I-Iya! Aku berjanji! Aku akan memaksa kakek untuk kembali lagi ke sini!"_

" _...Sungguh? Kau benar-benar berjanji?"_

" _Ya! Aku pasti akan kembali! Pasti! Pasti! Karena itu..." jeda sejenak, dia mengusap air mata pada pipi anak di depannya, "...jangan menangis lagi."_

 _Anak kecil berambut cokelat muda itu akhirnya tersenyum... setelah sejak tadi menangis tak rela membiarkan anak kecil berambut pirang di depannya untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya._

" _Kalau begitu..." laki-laki kecil yang lebih pendek dan lebih muda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menekuk keempat jarinya, menyisakan jari kelingking yang masih berdiri sendiri, "...pinky promise, ve?"_

 _Melihat ini, anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang menelan ludahnya. Sebelum mengangguk kaku dengan wajah memerah di kedua pipinya. Dia tersenyum dan ikut mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking mereka masing-masing._

" _Tunggu aku, Feli. Aku—"_

 **#**

Membuka kedua matanya, Feliciano bisa merasakan penglihatannya memburam. Tak kuasa menahan siksaan tubuhnya selama _heat,_ Feliciano sudah tak ingat berapa kali dia telah menangis. Vargas bungsu itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, duduk di tengah kasur sembari mengucek kedua matanya. Mengambil waktu untuk bernapas normal sebanyak mungkin sebelum rasa _heat_ kembali menyerangnya.

Entah sudah berapa hari yang dia lewati, Feliciano tak bisa mempedulikannya lagi. Jejak air mata telah menempel di kedua pipinya, kedua matanya pun mungkin sudah memerah dan membengkak. Tubuhnya terasa lemas tapi... tuntutan kebutuhan selalu bisa membuatnya berenergi kembali. Feliciano menatap sprei kasur di bawahnya sebelum dia mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat jas yang sangat kusut tergeletak di atas bantalnya.

Mengingat pemilik jas tersebut membuat Feliciano menundukkan kepalanya. Secara tak langsung kembali memaksanya untuk mengingat mimpi yang belakangan mulai menghantuinya. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan lelaki itu...

...cinta pertamanya yang telah hilang.

"Lud...dy..." Feliciano tahu seharusnya dia menyerah saja—dan dia memang melakukan itu. Namun entah kenapa, mimpi itu terus datang dan menghantuinya kembali.

Apakah ini pengaruh _heat?_ Ini adalah _heat_ pertamanya, karena itu Feliciano benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia harus ingat untuk menanyai kakaknya nanti setelah _heat-_ nya berakhir. Tentang apa yang seharusnya dan tidak seharusnya dilakukan.

Sebelum berpikir apa yang seharusnya dilakukan sekarang, Feliciano kembali merasakan panas menggerogoti tubuhnya. Mendesah pelan, Feliciano memeluk tubuhnya sendiri lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke depan. Hidungnya menghirup sprei di bawahnya, keringat mulai mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya, dan pantatnya yang menghadap udara mulai bergerak mencari fraksi yang dapat mengisinya. Kedua mata Feliciano kembali terpejam pelan.

" _Fe-Feli..."_

Suara itu lagi.

" _Apa suatu hari... kau mau ikut ke Jerman denganku?"_

Menggema di kepalanya seakan tanpa ampun.

" _A-Aku tidak memaksa! Ji-Jika kau tidak mau, aku—"_

" _Tidak, Luddy~ tentu aku mau ikut denganmu! Tapi... apakah fratello dan nonno boleh ikut?"_

Feliciano membuka lagi kedua matanya perlahan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi memeluk tubuhnya kini mulai turun meraba lekuk tubuhnya sendiri lalu sampai ke kejantanannya yang berdiri tegak. Mengurutnya pelan.

Dari yang tadinya hanya sekedar memijat biasa, Feliciano mulai menggerakkan tangannya cepat. Mengocok kejantanannya sendiri sementara tangannya yang lain mulai meraba lubangnya di bawah sana yang telah penuh dengan cairan pelumas alami yang dimilikinya. Dua jari langsung dia masukkan ketika merasa tubuhnya tak bisa menunggu lagi. Saat ujung jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh prostatnya, Feliciano mulai mendesah, "A-Ah—"

" _Feli... relakan dia."_

"—akh! Ngh!" entah bagaimana dia kehilangan kontrol tubuhnya sehingga Feliciano tak sengaja menekan jarinya terlalu dalam hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Feliciano memejamkan kedua matanya erat sebelum membukanya lagi dan menarik tangannya. Menatap cairan lengket di tangan kanannya yang telah bergetar.

Degup jantungnya kembali berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun bukan karena tubuhnya yang panas atau perasaan _heat_ yang memicunya. Detakan jantungnya ini diiringi dengan rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalanya, membuat tubuhnya lemah hingga dia tak dapat menahannya lalu jatuh begitu saja di atas kasur.

Sakit.

Sekujur tubuhnya sakit lagi.

"Luddy... _hiks..._ "

Feliciano membenci ini. Ya, dia akui dia memang penakut. Dia sudah terlalu terbiasa bersembunyi di belakang kakeknya atau menggantungkan dirinya pada kakaknya. Dia telah terbiasa mendapatkan semua yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Wajah yang tampan, bakat yang banyak, dan sifat ramah kepada siapapun telah dimilikinya. Feliciano bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia mau selama dia memintanya.

Kecuali satu hal.

"...aku ingin kau berada di sini."

Bisikan Feliciano melemah... membuat suara di kepalanya menggema lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

" _Aku mendengar kabar dari teman kakek yang minggu lalu datang. Mereka... mengalami kecelakaan yang parah."_

Suara kakeknya itu terngiang jelas.

" _Luddy, dia..."_ jeda sejenak, Feliciano masih ingat bagaimana kakeknya itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, _"...jangan menunggunya lagi, Feliciano."_

Lalu suaranya sendiri yang berteriak.

" _Ta-Tapi Luddy sudah berjanji padaku!"_

" _Feli—"_

" _Luddy... Luddy pasti datang! Dia juga berjanji akan mengirimi surat padaku. Jadi... jadi..."_

Tapi kenyataannya... baik Luddy maupun sekedar surat darinya itu... tak pernah datang.

Meski Feliciano menunggu berbulan-bulan hingga bertahun-tahun. Meski Feliciano sudah berusaha berdiri di samping kotak pos di depan rumahnya setiap dia memiliki waktu kosong.

Sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar menyerah pada musim semi saat kelulusannya dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Roma tak pernah mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Luddy. Kalau dipikir sekarang, mungkin itu karena Roma ingin memikirkan perasaannya atau memang dia menunggu Feliciano yang bertanya langsung padanya. Tapi... Feliciano terlalu pengecut untuk mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Apa kemungkinan lain yang bisa membuat Roma memintanya untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya selain kenyataan bahwa... Luddy telah meninggalkan dunia ini?

Karena itu, menelan semua kemungkinan mengerikan di kepalanya, Feliciano akan berpikir positif Luddy masih hidup hingga hari ini. Dia hanya... tidak memiliki waktu untuk Feliciano sehingga tak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Ya. Pasti begitu. Pasti.

" _Ve..._ " bergumam pelan, Feliciano akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya kembali. Dibantu insting terdalamnya, Feliciano mulai menggerakkan tangannya. Kali ini mengambil mainan di pinggir kasurnya. Menjilatnya terdahulu sampai basah sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lubangnya di bawah sana.

Tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja. Ini semua akan segera berakhir.

Dengan pikiran itu, Feliciano kembali mendesah saat mainan tersebut menyala dan memanjakan prostatnya dengan sensasi dingin asing yang masih belum bisa membuatnya terbiasa. Tangannya yang lain menarik jas hitam yang telah kusut lalu menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Alfa yang perlahan tapi pasti membuat tubuh Feliciano tenang.

Alfa yang... setidaknya Feliciano cukup sadar bahwa dirinya belum bisa menjadi sosok yang pantas berdiri di sampingnya. Tak peduli apa kata hati terdalamnya, Feliciano mengambil kesimpulan bahwa jas ini diberikan padanya atas dasar kasihan. Tidak lebih.

" _Sir..._ Ludwig..."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

"Baiklah, pertama-tama... mengambil hati kakeknya dulu..." Ludwig Rambert mencoret-coret di kertas selama duduk di kursi penumpang Taxi yang dinaikinya. Setelah menulis dengan bahasa lidahnya, mendadak Ludwig mencoret kembali nama di kertas itu, " _Nein!_ Roma sudah memberiku kesempatan kemarin tapi aku malah mengabaikannya! Akh! Bodoh sekali!"

"... _Sir?_ "

"Berarti... restu dari Lovino?" Ludwig mengambil buku taktik di sampingnya yang bertuliskan, _'How to get the approval'._ Lalu dia menarik pembatas bukunya yang ternyata berhenti di bab yang bertuliskan ' _Italian_ '.

"Pertama, coba dengan membawakan makanan kesukaan mereka. Biasanya pasta dan jangan lupa saus tomat yang banyak."

" _Sir—_ "

" _Scheisse!_ Aku sudah bawa pasta tapi tidak dengan saus tomatnya! Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh!?"

" _Sir._ "

"Sebentar, aku sedang sibuk. Hm? Kedua, usahakan selalu tersenyum dan jangan terlalu kaku seperti orang Jerman."

" _Sir, please—_ "

" _Warte ab,_ lalu bagaimana jika aku sendiri orang Jerman!? Apa ini tidak—"

" _SIR!"_ teriakan sopir di depan membuat Ludwig kaget dan reflek menutup bukunya dengan muka ling-lung. Melihat wajah sopir yang sudah sangat kesal itu membuat Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melihat sekelilingnya, "Kita sudah sampai!" teriak sopir itu tanpa menyembunyikan kekesalannya sama sekali.

Memang benar. Saat sopir itu berbicara, Ludwig melihat rumah Roma yang dikenalinya telah berdiri di ujung jalan setapak. Seketika berbagai macam mantra yang digunakannya untuk menenangkan dirinya selama di perjalanan langsung terlupakan begitu saja dan wajah Ludwig kembali memucat hingga rasanya dia ingin memuntahkan apapun yang berada di dalam perutnya. Berdehem pelan, dia menoleh pada sopir yang duduk di depannya dengan kaku.

Seketika ekspresi marah sang sopir langsung berubah ngeri.

"Maaf." Jeda sejenak, Ludwig langsung mengambil uang di dompetnya—tak melihat berapa yang dia ambil lalu menyerahkannya dengan cepat. Hingga terkesan mendorongnya pada tangan sopir tersebut, "Ambil kembaliannya."

Setelah Ludwig keluar dari Taxi tersebut, tanpa ba-bi-bu atau _at least_ mengecek uang yang diterimanya, sopir itu langsung menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hal yang tidak disadari Ludwig yang masih mengatur napasnya melihat rumah—mungkin—calon Omeganya.

Selama berjalan menuju pintu rumah, Ludwig berkali-kali mengatur skenario di dalam kepalanya, "Pertama, bertemu dengan Roma, memberi salam, berbasa-basi, lalu menanyakan cara agar bisa mendapat restu dari Lovino. Selanjutnya—" terus saja begitu diulang-ulang sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar berada di depan pintu.

Menelan ludahnya, Ludwig langsung merasa dia akan berhadapan dengan pilihan hidup atau matinya sebentar lagi. Dan mungkin itu memang benar. Ludwig kemudian mengetuk pintunya beberapa kali. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu akhirnya terbuka.

Ludwig sudah berusaha memasang senyum terlebarnya saat pintu itu terbuka lebar. Menantikan Roma yang menyambutnya lalu dia akan berbicara dengan lancar layaknya seorang Alfa yang berwibawa. Ludwig perlu memastikan Roma yakin dengan dirinya yang akan menandai salah satu cucu Omeganya, "Selamat si—"

Lalu semua rencananya runtuh begitu saja seperti benteng pasir yang tersapu ombak pasang...

...ketika dia melihat Lovino Vargas yang ternyata berdiri di depannya sekarang.

Senyum Ludwig menghilang, "A-a... Ha-Halo?" tanyanya kaku melihat ekspresi galak yang ditujukan padanya.

Lovino mendecih dengan suara keras—hal yang membuat tubuh Ludwig kembali menegang. Oh, tidak. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan langsung gugur sebelum sempat bertemu Roma sekarang. Ludwig mengedipkan kedua matanya, menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Lovino sendiri meski terlihat kesal dan marah, tapi dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun yang menuntut Ludwig untuk pergi dari sini. Karena itu, Ludwig tetap bertahan di posisinya dengan kedua tangan yang masing-masing telah terkepal di sisi-sisi tubuhnya.

Melihat Ludwig tidak terlalu terguncang dengan tekanannya, Lovino akhirnya melirik sinis salah satu guru di sekolahnya tersebut. Ludwig menatapnya serius dengan bibir yang membentuk garis tipis di wajahnya. Lovino menghela napas dan di luar dugaan... dia membuka pintunya lebih lebar.

"Ini sudah hari keempat," ucap Lovino langsung. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, menilai Ludwig dari tatapannya, "Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku ada di sini sekarang, aku tetap sekolah seperti biasa hanya saja tidak kembali dulu ke asrama sampai _heat_ Feliciano selesai."

Ludwig tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia membuka mulutnya sebelum menutupnya lagi. Tapi pada akhirnya dia berbicara, "Kau... kakak yang baik."

Terkesiap mendengar kata-kata itu di luar dugaannya, Lovino gelagapan dengan wajah memerah, "Bu-Bukan urusanmu! Aku tidak peduli jika aku kakak yang baik atau bukan untuk adik cengeng seperti itu!" ucapnya, nyaris berteriak. Ludwig hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan mengangguk mengerti.

Lovino mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, "Lalu? Sedang apa kau di sini? Jika kau memang masih belum yakin juga, lebih baik pulang sekarang sebelum aku mengusirmu dengan kekerasan."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Ludwig mencerna maksud kata-kata Omega muda di depannya, "...Eh?"

"Kau mendengarku," jawab Lovino langsung. Wajah Ludwig yang terkejut di depannya membuat Lovino menghela napas. Pemuda berambut cokelat _brunette_ itu memiringkan tubuhnya, memberi akses masuk pada Ludwig ke dalam rumahnya.

Lovino menyandarkan punggungnya pada sisi pintu. Ludwig menelan ludah dan akhirnya berjalan dengan tegap memasuki rumah keluarga _Italian_ tersebut. Namun setelah masuk, Ludwig kembali menoleh ke belakang. Melihat Lovino yang telah kembali berdiri tegak di belakangnya.

"Jangan pikirkan aku. Toni akan menjemputku sebentar lagi dan _nonno_ sedang ada keperluan di luar bersama teman-temannya. Sepertinya dia menginap di salah satu rumah temannya itu. Dan aku juga mungkin akan menginap di rumah Toni," jelas Lovino apa adanya.

Ludwig mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Jadi... kalian akan meninggalkanku dan Feliciano berdua saja? Ada apa dengan kepercayaan mendadak ini? Bukankah sampai kemarin kau begitu membenciku?"

"Jangan salah sangka. Aku memang masih membencimu," Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga yang bisa Ludwig lihat hanyalah punggungnya, "tapi... aku tahu Feli yang lebih berhak memilih jalan kebahagiaannya sendiri."

Jawaban ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Ludwig mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih... Lovino..." dan Ludwig kembali berjalan cepat. Penciumannya telah menangkap bau _heat_ Omega yang samar dan secara insting, Ludwig mengikutinya. Saat akan menaiki tangga, Lovino kembali melihat ke arahnya.

"Ingat selalu pesanku."

Iris berwarna hijau kecoklatan itu terlihat tajam menusuk.

"Buat Feliciano menangis lagi dan aku bersumpah aku yang akan langsung membunuhmu."

Cengkeraman Ludwig pada pegangan tangga sempat menguat. Menangis? Ludwig tak ingat pernah membuat Feliciano menangis sebelumnya. Apa ini merujuk pada kejadian saat Ludwig hampir memperkosa Omega malang itu?

Tapi, itu tidak penting sekarang. Ludwig akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Lovino diam memperhatikan Alfa berambut pirang itu hingga dia sampai ke lantai dua. Setelah itu, Lovino memejamkan kedua matanya dan menutup pintu utama di rumahnya. Lovino menyalakan hpnya lalu menghubungi Toni, berbicara beberapa kata sebelum memutuskannya. Berdiri menunggu sampai tak lama kemudian seorang Alfa berdarah _Spanish_ itu datang dan menghampirinya.

"Lovii~" Lovino diam saja ketika Antonio memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Namun Antonio juga tidak melawan ketika Lovino mendorongnya sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas, "aku senang sekali akhirnya kau mau menerima _Sir_ Ludwig! Aku akan mengucapkan selamat pada mereka nanti!" ucap Antonio dengan semangat seperti anak kecil.

Vargas sulung itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, "Tidak juga, aku masih belum sepenuhnya menerimanya."

"Oh, Lovi—"

"Aku ingin melihat dulu..." Lovino memicingkan kedua matanya dalam kemudian melihat kembali ke arah pintu utamanya yang telah tertutup. Membayangkan dua orang yang beberapa waktu akan tinggal di rumahnya yang besar.

"...apakah mereka benar-benar ditakdirkan bersama seperti kata _nonno._ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Begitu berdiri di depan kamar dimana bau _heat_ begitu menusuk hidungnya, Ludwig mulai menelan ludahnya. Iris biru langit itu bergetar menatap pintu di hadapannya. Meski tak ingin, rasa takut dan penuh keraguan kembali menyerang Ludwig Rambert yang berulang kali menarik kemudian membuang napasnya.

"Tenang. Tenang." Ucap Ludwig berulang kali, bagaikan mengucapkan mantra. Dia mulai memegang gagang pintunya dengan erat hingga rasanya ingin menghancurkannya, "Feli akan menerimamu. Feli akan menerimamu. Jadilah Alfa. Jadilah Alfa. Jadilah—"

 _ **KREET**_

Seketika bau pekat yang menguar liar dan menusuk hidung itu membuat Ludwig langsung berpikir, "...Kenapa aku harus menjadi Alfa!?"

Mencium bau Alfa yang sama sekali tak pernah diciumnya, membuat Feliciano langsung bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Kedua matanya membulat melihat ke arah pintu dimana Ludwig telah berdiri sembari mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kedua mata Feliciano berlinang meski tubuhnya enggan bergerak mengikuti perintahnya.

" _Sir..._ Ludwig..." Feliciano mulai mengisak pelan, "kau... datang..."

"Feliciano," Ludwig tak bermaksud membuat suaranya penuh geraman seperti ini. Tapi, dia tidak mampu menahannya lagi.

Bau stress dan tidak tenang yang terselip dari _heat_ di sekitarnya membuat insting Ludwig kembali tergerak. Dia harus menenangkannya. Calon Omeganya. Feliciano Vargas. Menelan ludahnya, Ludwig menutup pintu di belakangnya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati Feliciano yang telah kembali meringkuk di atas tempat tidur.

Tidak ada perbincangan di atas mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara engahan Feliciano yang semakin keras. Mungkin efek samping karena Ludwig telah berada di samping tempat tidurnya sekarang. Ludwig duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Menyentuh rambut Feliciano perlahan yang disambut dengan tubuh Omega kecil itu bergetar pelan di sampingnya. Seakan Feliciano belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang diterimanya.

Ludwig mencoba menahan diri. Dia hanya tidak bisa menampik sifat alaminya sebagai pria kaku yang selalu serius menghadapi apapun. Salahkan Germania—kakeknya yang meskipun adalah seorang Omega, dia telah mendisiplinkan anak-anaknya dengan terlalu baik hingga mereka mengikuti jejaknya dan mendisiplinkan Ludwig untuk selalu mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan. Memang ini adalah ajaran yang baik, tapi ada kalanya terlalu serius bisa menjadi merepotkan.

Yang jelas, Ludwig tak perlu menggunakan otaknya lagi ketika tangan Feliciano meremas bagian belakang bajunya dengan erat.

" _S-Sir... please..._ "

Permohonan itu membuat Ludwig membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Dia mendengus lalu menarik dasinya dalam sekali tarikan. Membuka bajunya sembari berpindah ke atas tubuh Feliciano. Ludwig mulai mencium leher Omega berambut cokelat muda tersebut, menghirupnya kasar, sebelum menggigit bekas gigitan pertamanya yang belum sepenuhnya hilang.

Saat itu, Ludwig tenggelam di dalam instingnya. Tapi sekarang... Ludwig masih cukup sadar untuk merasakan betapa lembut kulit salah satu muridnya di sekolah tersebut.

Apakah semua kulit Omega memang seperti ini? Ataukah hanya... Feliciano?

"Akh! Aah, _S-Sir!_ " Feliciano mendesah ketika tangan Ludwig yang kekar dengan kasar merobek satu-satunya baju yang Feliciano kenakan. Angin dingin langsung menerpa kulit tubuh Feliciano yang mulai mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Ludwig di atasnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu seolah kehilangan pengontrol tubuhnya. Dia terus menggeram, memberi tanda di setiap leher Feliciano hingga leher putih itu penuh dengan bercak merah yang dibuatnya. Menghisapnya dengan rakus seakan Ludwig tak bisa hidup tanpanya sementara kedua tangannya yang lain telah turun dan meraba tubuh Feliciano yang terangkat untuk menemui sentuhannya.

"Feli! Feli..." mulut Ludwig kini turun. Menjilat tulang belikat, memilin salah satu _nipple_ Feliciano dengan lidahnya. Kedua mata Ludwig memburam, seakan dia sudah tak bisa fokus melihat apapun lagi.

Turun lagi hingga akhirnya Ludwig sampai di kejantanan Feliciano yang berdiri tegak dan meminta perhatian. Ludwig membuka mulutnya dan mulai menjilat batang tersebut sebelum mengulumnya sampai membuat Feliciano berteriak histeris, "AH!? _SIR! SIR!_ "

Meski begitu, Ludwig tetap meneruskan kegiatannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk berkonsentrasi memberikan kemanjaan lebih pada Omega yang telah dia tinggalkan selama beberapa waktu. Ludwig akan menebus semua kebodohannya hari ini... dan seterusnya.

Entah karena hisapan Ludwig yang terlalu kuat atau memang karena pengaruh _heat_ di tubuhnya, Feliciano langsung keluar dan mengisi mulut Ludwig dengan cairannya. Kedua mata Feliciano berlinang ketika dia berteriak mencapai klimaks pertamanya yang... jauh memuaskan dari mainan-mainan yang sebelumnya menemaninya.

Lalu bagaimana jika nanti Ludwig memasukinya?

Feliciano tidak bisa membayangkannya... tapi dia tahu, dia menginginkannya.

Langsung menelan semua cairan di dalam mulutnya itu, Ludwig tak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya mengusap mulutnya pelan dengan punggung tangannya dan ekspresinya seperti memikirkan apa rasa aneh yang baru saja di dalam mulutnya itu. Sadar diperhatikan, Ludwig melihat ke atas dan menangkap wajah Feliciano yang memerah melihatnya.

"K-Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menelannya, _Sir,_ " bisik Feliciano dengan wajah yang sangat memerah. Mendengar ini, sontak wajah Ludwig pun ikut memerah dan dia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Tidak... masalah. Aku memang ingin merasakannya," jawab Ludwig—mencoba mengatakan apa adanya meski wajahnya sudah sangat memanas. Tak lama kemudian Ludwig kembali merangkak sehingga dia kembali berada di atas Feliciano, "lalu... ini bukan di sekolah. Dan kau akan menjadi _mate-_ ku. Jadi... kau tahu... maksudku, 'kan?" tanya Ludwig dengan ekspresi serius yang tersembunyi di balik wajahnya yang menahan malu.

Feliciano hanya mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung, "... _Ve?_ "

"Berhenti memanggilku ' _Sir'._ "

Ludwig memicingkan kedua matanya di saat yang bersamaan dengan poni-poninya yang mulai jatuh menutupi dahinya. Pemandangan ini membuat Feliciano takjub dengan ketampanan Alfa berdarah Jerman tersebut.

"Aku tahu aku yang selalu menekanmu untuk memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, tapi..." tangan kanan Ludwig kembali menutup sebagian wajahnya yang terlihat depresi, "...jika mengingat aku akan... melakukan _s-sex_ dengan muridku sendiri... rasanya aku kehilangan tenagaku. A-Aku tahu ini memalukan—"

" _Sir,_ " mendadak tangan Feliciano terangkat dan memegang wajah Ludwig yang sedikit terkejut di atasnya. Tersenyum penuh arti, Feliciano melanjutkan, "tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Aku memang muridmu. Fakta itu tidak akan berubah meskipun aku mengatakan ini..."

Kedua tangan Feliciano menarik wajah Ludwig untuk semakin turun mendekati wajahnya.

" _Ti amo..._ Lud."

Lalu kedua bibir mereka bertemu dengan Feliciano yang mengambil inisiatif memasukkan lidahnya terlebih dahulu pada Alfa di atasnya tersebut.

Meski sempat terkejut, dengan cepat insting Ludwig mengambil alih. Menerima lidah Feliciano di dalam mulutnya sebelum melilitnya lalu mendorongnya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Feliciano. Ludwig memiringkan kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya mulai memegang leher Feliciano, menuntun laki-laki yang jauh lebih muda darinya itu untuk membalas ciumannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya agar lebih leluasa.

Setelah mendapat posisi yang nyaman, Ludwig mulai menurunkan kedua tangannya, meraba bahu Feliciano, sebelum turun hingga ke kedua kaki Felicano yang terangkat—mulut mereka masih menyatu selama dia melakukan ini. Ludwig membuka kedua kaki itu lebih lebar sehingga dia bisa masuk di antaranya lebih leluasa. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Feliciano tersentak dan melepaskan ciuman mereka lalu melihat ke bawah.

" _W-Wha—_ "

Ludwig mengatur napasnya. Kedua tangannya masih setia di atas kedua lutut Feliciano, "Tenang, Feli... aku... akan menunggu sampai kau siap," ucap Ludwig, bermaksud menenangkan. Tapi mungkin justru yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya... melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tercetak jelas di wajah Feliciano. Bahkan _curl_ di rambutnya terlihat bergetar.

"I-Itu besar sekali! Tidak akan masuk, Lud!"

Wajah Ludwig memerah mendengar ini, "Te-Tenang saja! Pasti masuk, aku... aku menjaminnya!"

Kata-kata macam apa itu!?

Rasanya Ludwig ingin meninju dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Feliciano terlihat masih belum yakin. Kini Omega itu mulai bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia takut. Sangat takut merasakan sakit yang mungkin akan muncul ketika benda Ludwig memasuki dirinya. Tapi di sisi lain... Feliciano tahu dia membutuhkannya. Dia menginginkannya. Mengharapkan Ludwig memilikinya seutuhnya. Luar dan dalam.

Aneh. Aneh sekali.

Feliciano belum pernah merasakan perasaan yang sangat menginginkan seperti ini lagi... sejak Luddy menghilang.

Apa ini benar-benar karena _heat-_ nya?

Ludwig tetap diam di tempatnya. Berusaha menunggu dengan sabar sampai Feliciano yang memintanya. Meski insting Alfanya sudah berteriak histeris untuk segera memiliki Vargas bungsu tersebut. Sampai akhirnya, yang dia nantikan tiba. Feliciano memegang kedua bahunya yang kekar dengan gemetar. Ludwig mengedipkan kedua matanya dan menatap Omega di bawahnya tersebut dengan penuh arti.

"Lakukan... Lud. Aku percaya padamu."

Tanpa suara, Ludwig mengangguk dan mundur untuk menyesuaikan posisinya. Kedua tangannya tetap menahan kaki Feliciano di udara. Sementara dia sendiri menelan ludahnya melihat ujung kejantanannya telah berada di depan lubang Feliciano yang terus berkedut dan telah mengeluarkan cairan pelumas alaminya. Ludwig mencengkeram paha Feliciano hingga pasti meninggalkan bekas tangannya di sana. Lalu dia mulai memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan tapi pasti.

Feliciano melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal di bawahnya. Beda. Sensasinya jauh berbeda dengan mainan yang selama ini digunakan olehnya. Lebih keras. Lebih besar. Dan lebih... hidup. Tangan Feliciano langsung bergerak untuk menutup mulutnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak di bawah aura sensual dari Alfanya yang begitu kuat.

"Hmmph! Lud! Lud! AH! AAH!"

Ludwig sempat mundur sesaat sebelum akhirnya langsung memasukkan seluruhnya dalam sekali dorong. Tidak ingin membuat Feliciano terlalu lama larut dalam proses masuk yang menyakitkan. Setelah sepenuhnya masuk di dalam tubuh Feliciano yang masih menegang, Ludwig diam sesaat sembari mengatur napasnya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian tersenyum pada Feliciano yang menatapnya dengan kedua mata berlinang.

"Kerja bagus, Feli..." ucap Ludwig dengan suara serak. Layaknya seorang guru yang sedang memuji muridnya, Ludwig memegang rambut Feliciano, mengusap kepalanya pelan. Hanya saja yang berbeda, perlakuan Ludwig yang maju dan mencium pucuk kepala Omega di bawahnya itu, "...kau menerimanya dengan baik."

Mendengar ini, Feliciano mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil, "Ehehe," cengirnya. Ludwig tersenyum lembut dan kembali menciumi wajah Feliciano yang bisa digapainya. Menambah tanda yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Setelah merasa cukup, Ludwig kembali menahan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Feliciano.

"Bergeraklah, _S-Sir._ "

Ludwig menarik kedua tangan Feliciano agar kembali mengalungi lehernya, "Sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Ludwig saja, 'kan?" tanyanya. Entah sengaja atau tidak saat Ludwig menggeram di akhir perkataannya tersebut sebelum mengangkat pinggang Feliciano lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Ah! _S-Si,_ maaf Lud—AAAH!" gerakan Ludwig yang cepat dan sangat mendadak menghajar prostatnya itu membuat teriakan Feliciano terdengar begitu histeris. Tanpa bisa ditahan, Feliciano mulai mencakar punggung Ludwig yang penuh dengan otot-otot besar hasil olahraganya selama ini.

Pria yang lebih besar itu meringis merasakan darah keluar dari punggungnya berkat cakaran Feliciano. Tapi, dia tahu dia tak bisa menyalahkan Feliciano. Tidak ketika sekarang dia sendiri berada di posisi yang bergerak kasar di dalam tubuh Feliciano. Membawa tubuh Omega malang itu terombang-ambing ke dalam gerakannya.

Nama Ludwig terus diucapkan di mulut Feliciano yang terus mendesah mengikuti ritme yang dibawakan Ludwig. Tangan Feliciano secara reflek bergerak ingin mendorong bahu pria berambut pirang tersebut, namun dengan cepat Ludwig mengambil kedua tangannya dan menahannya di atas kepala Feliciano yang kembali mendesah keras.

Ludwig menggeram dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya maju-mundur di dalam tubuh Feliciano. Meringis pelan ketika merasakan lubang itu semakin mengetat dan meremasnya seakan menelannya semakin ke dalam. Ludwig menatap wajah Feliciano yang tenggelam di dalam kenikmatan bersamanya. Wajah erotis yang disebabkan olehnya. Tak pernah Ludwig sangka dia akhirnya akan melihat wajah pasangannya seperti ini.

Tanpa bisa menahannya lagi, Ludwig menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium Feliciano, memasukkan lidahnya paksa hingga mereka kembali bersilat lidah di dalam mulut Omega tersebut. Kedua tangan Ludwig telah memegang kedua tangan Feliciano di samping-samping kepalanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Ludwig mengaitkan kesepuluh jari mereka tanpa melepaskan ciuman yang panas, kasar, dan liar ini.

"Ngh—"

Erangan Ludwig setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka membuat Feliciano tersadar akan sesuatu. Belum lagi dengan sesuatu yang terasa membesar di dalam dirinya.

"Lud... Ah! Aku mau—AAAAHH!"

Tanpa sempat mengatakannya, Feliciano kembali berteriak kencang. Memberi tambahan tanda di punggung Ludwig yang telah penuh dengan luka yang dibuat olehnya. Ludwig menggertakkan giginya dan menusuk lebih dalam dari sebelumnya lalu diam merasakan cairannya menyembur keluar ke dalam tubuh Omega tersebut. Sementara kejantanan Feliciano menyembur keluar hingga mengenai dadanya hingga dada bidang Ludwig.

Kedua kaki Feliciano mengaitkan diri di belakang pinggang Ludwig yang terengah. Setelah merasa semuanya cukup keluar, Feliciano membuka kedua matanya pelan dan mulai meregangkan pegangannya pada tubuh Ludwig di atasnya. Merasa lemas seketika hingga seluruh bagian tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di atas kasur. Tapi, tak hanya itu... kehangatan asing namun sangat nyaman juga mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya yang akhirnya berhenti bergetar.

Akhirnya hari ini... dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang—tidak merasa terganggu atas rasa 'kekurangan sesuatu' yang selalu menyerang tubuhnya selama _heat_.

Tapi sayangnya... itu hanya pikiran sepihak dari Feliciano Vargas.

" _Ve..._ Lud, kenapa kau tidak—" _–mengeluarkannya?_ Lanjut Feliciano dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia merasakan firasat buruk, terlebih Ludwig yang masih enggan melihat ke arahnya meski dia sudah berhenti bergerak sepenuhnya.

Merasa ada yang aneh, Feliciano mencoba bergerak meski sedikit kesusahan dengan posisi mereka yang masih menyatu. Mengedipkan kedua matanya, tangan kanan Ludwig mulai memegang bahu Alfanya itu, "Lud?"

"Feli," sedikit tersentak ketika Ludwig memanggil namanya, Feliciano tak sempat menghindar ketika Ludwig mendadak mengangkat kepalanya lalu memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan erat, "kau tidak keberatan jika kita melakukannya lagi, 'kan?"

 _Apa—_

"Eeeh!? Ta-Tapi aku butuh istirahat juga, _Sir!_ " dengan panik Feliciano berusaha mundur meski tidak membuahkan hasil. Dia menelan ludah melihat kedua iris biru Ludwig berbinar seperti menantikan sesuatu darinya, "Bi-Biasanya aku akan mengalami _heat_ lagi kisar satu sampai dua jam setelah aku klimaks ja-jadi kau bisa menunggu—"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bisa menunggu selama itu?" tanya Ludwig dengan cepat. Menekan Feliciano hingga pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu kembali telentang di bawahnya, "Lagipula... kau sudah menahan diri cukup lama. Biarkan aku mengisi kekosongan itu sekarang seperti yang telah kukatakan padamu sejak awal."

"Ta-Tapi—AH!"

Sebelah tangan Ludwig mengangkat salah satu kaki Feliciano sehingga posisi Omega itu menyamping. Feliciano mendesah pelan merasakan titik yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun bahkan para mainannya. Feliciano secara reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu melirik Ludwig yang menyeringai dengan panik.

" _Its okay._ Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Dan tanpa bisa melawan lagi, Feliciano harus kembali mendesah keras begitu Ludwig menghujamnya dengan posisi sebelah kakinya di atas bahu kekar pria berdarah Jerman tersebut. Seperti sebelumnya, Feliciano kembali mencakar bahu pria di atasnya. Berulang kali menyebut nama Ludwig Rambert bagaikan mantra yang terus mengajaknya menaiki tangga kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya.

Sungguh...

... _monster_ macam apa yang sebenarnya telah Feliciano Vargas bangkitkan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

["Kudengar Ludwig telah bertemu Feliciano?"]

Pembukaan topik baru di telepon mereka setelah sekian lama tak bertemu membuat Roma Vargas menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menulis catatan harian miliknya. Roma tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjatuhkan bulpennya di atas buku dan memegang telepon tanpa kabel tersebut.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" balas Roma sembari melihat ke langit-langit ruang tamunya tempat dia berada sekarang. Yang di seberang teleponnya tidak langsung menjawab, "Ludwig yang langsung memberi tahumu, 'kan?"

["... _Ja._ "] Jawab Germania Rambert itu pada akhirnya. Dia terdengar berpikir sejenak sebelum bertanya lagi, ["Apakah mereka terlihat _awkward?_ Maksudku... bagaimana dengan Feliciano sendiri?"]

Roma tersenyum sedih, "Dia menerimanya dengan baik. Yah, walau aku sempat khawatir juga. Tapi sepertinya Feliciano benar-benar menganggap dia sebagai dua orang yang berbeda," pria tua berambut cokelat gelap itu berdiri dari atas sofa lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka.

"Jujur saja, Feliciano memang terlihat seperti anak yang sangat terbuka. Tapi percayalah..."

Roma menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat pasangan yang dikenalinya sedang duduk di halaman seperti membicarakan sesuatu.

"...aku tidak bisa membaca Feliciano sebaik aku membaca Lovino."

Mendengar ini, Germania mendengus tapi tak berkata lebih jauh. Jeda ini membuat Roma lebih memperhatikan Feliciano yang seperti sedang tertawa sembari menggambar sesuatu di depan Ludwig yang terlihat serius dengan wajah memerah. Roma tertawa geli melihat Feliciano yang tak lama kemudian membalik kertas gambarnya dan menunjukkan wajah Ludwig yang digambar olehnya.

Lalu sekelebat pemandangan di masa lalu yang pernah dilihatnya kembali melewati kepalanya.

 **#**

" _Nonno! Luddy! Lihat! Aku menggambar Luddy!_ "

 _Roma membungkuk untuk melihat gambar anak berumur enam tahun itu lebih jelas. Terutama saat kertas gambar itu telah berpindah tangan pada pemuda berambut pirang dengan nama Luddy tersebut._

 _Wajah Luddy memerah, "Ini... aku?"_

" _Si!"_

 _Luddy menunduk pelan, "Ba-Bagus sekali... kau benar-benar berbakat, Feli..." gumam Luddy dengan malu-malu. Dia masih mengagumi gambar itu ketika pemuda berambut cokelat muda di depannya kembali maju mendekatinya._

" _Itu untukmu!"_

" _...Eh?"_

 _Roma tertawa, "Wahahaha kau beruntung Lud," pria tua itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Feliciano yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan wajah memerah, "bahkan Feli saja tak pernah menggambarku! Uhuhu~"_

" _Tenang! Aku akan menggambar nonno dan fratello juga nanti!" teriak Feliciano semangat._

 _Belum sempat Roma membalas, mendadak Luddy memotongnya, "A-Anu—" Luddy terlihat kesusahan berbicara dengan fokus ketika dia melanjutkan, "—ka-kalau kau mau, aku juga akan menggambarmu, Feli!"_

 _Feliciano mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Benarkah?"_

" _Ya! Tentu saja!" Luddy memeluk erat buku gambar di pelukannya, "Ta-Tapi, kau tidak keberatan jika gambarku lebih jelek darimu, 'kan?"_

 _Feliciano tertawa kecil dan menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya, "Tapi dengan syarat, gambarmu itu untuk kusimpan, ve~"_

 _Tersenyum lembut, Luddy mulai memposisikan dirinya untuk menggambar Feliciano di depannya, "Ja!"_

 _Melihat ini, Roma tersenyum penuh arti lalu berjalan perlahan untuk menjauh dan membiarkan dua anak muda itu kembali menikmati waktu mereka bersama. Dia kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersama Germania yang juga baru saja kembali berjalan keluar untuk suatu urusan. Tak jauh beda darinya, kakek yang berasal dari Jerman itu juga ikut tersenyum tipis melihat kebersamaan cucu mereka._

 **#**

Roma membuka kedua matanya lagi ketika kenangan itu telah selesai berputar di kepalanya. Entah bagaimana kini buku gambar itu berpindah ke tangan Ludwig yang sedang serius menggambar Omega di hadapannya. Roma hampir saja fokus dengan itu jika lawannya di seberang telepon tidak kembali berbicara.

["Roma?"]

"Oh, iya... maaf aku melamun," Roma tertawa pelan, "mereka sangat akrab sekarang! Ah, kau seharusnya berada di sini dan lihat mereka dengan mata kepalamu sendiri!" ucapnya.

Diam sejenak, Germania kembali menjawab, ["Kau tahu aku masih belum bisa memaafkan diriku."]

Mendengar ini, senyum Roma menghilang, "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, itu bukan salahmu?"

["...Aku tahu."]

"Lalu?"

["..."]

 **#**

 _Api merah yang membakar rumah besar itu terlihat membara dan begitu ganas. Kedua iris biru pria tua dengan rambut berwarna pirang panjangnya itu seakan memantulkan cahaya merah di hadapannya hingga dia enggan berkedip._

" _APA SEMUA PENGHUNINYA SUDAH KELUAR!?"_

" _KAMI SUDAH MENGINDENTIFIKASI EMPAT KORBAN TEWAS YANG TELAH DITEMUKAN! MEREKA ADALAH DUA PEMBANTU DAN DUA ORANG YANG DIDUGA SUAMI ISTRI PEMILIK RUMAH!"_

" _MASIH ADA SATU LAGI! MASIH ADA ANAK KECIL DI DALAM!"_

" _SALAH SATU PETUGAS KAMI SUDAH BERUSAHA MASUK UNTUK MENCARINYA!"_

 _Terpaku di posisinya, bibir Germania Rambert bergetar sebelum dia berlari cepat ke arah pintu rumah yang terbakar itu dan berteriak histeris._

" _LUDWIG! LUDWIG!"_

 _Setidaknya sampai para pemadam kebakaran yang telah di tempat langsung menahannya._

" _Pak! Harap mundur! Petugas kami yang akan menolong cucu bapak!"_

" _TAPI CUCUKU—DIA—"_

 _Belum sempat Germania berteriak lebih lanjut, salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran berhasil mengeluarkan pemuda berumur lima belas tahun itu._

" _Ludwig? LUDWIG!"_

 _Germania tersenyum lega dan berlari mendekatinya, tapi, begitu melihat kepala cucunya yang dia panggil dengan nama Ludwig tersebut penuh dengan darah yang mengalir, senyumnya langsung menghilang._

" _Apa yang—"_

 _Pemadam kebakaran itu tidak langsung merespon, dengan cepat dia meletakkan tubuh Ludwig di atas tandu dan segera memberinya oksigen. Wajah syok Germania di sampingnya membuat salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan._

" _Kami menemukannya di lantai dasar dalam keadaan terbaring dan darahnya menggenang di bawah kepalanya," mendengar ini, rasanya jantung Germania seakan siap berhenti kapan saja, "sepertinya dia berniat mengambil sesuatu tapi kemudian jatuh dari pagar dengan kepala yang lebih dulu menghantam lantai." Jelas pemadam kebakaran yang sebelumnya menggendong Ludwig dengan cepat._

 _Germania masih tak bisa memproses kata-kata yang masuk dengan cepat ke dalam kepalanya begitu saja. Kedua iris birunya yang bergetar masih menatap cucunya yang terbaring lemah dengan pendarahan yang sepertinya cukup parah._

 _Tapi mendadak... bibir dan mulut Ludwig mulai terbuka sedikit._

" _...kek... kakek..."_

 _Suara ini membuat Germania kembali ke alam sadarnya, "Ludwig!? Ya, kenapa? Kakek di sini!" ucapnya._

 _Ludwig kecil itu melirik ke arah sang kakek lalu tangan kanannya yang sedari awal terkepal itu terangkat. Merasa aneh, Germania menengadahkan tangannya, seakan Ludwig ingin memberikannya sesuatu._

" _...Feli..."_

 _Namun... yang keluar dari tangan itu hanyalah abu._

 _Abu hitam yang merupakan sisa-sisa kertas yang telah terbakar habis._

 _Setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Ludwig kembali terjatuh dan dia memejamkan kedua matanya... membuat Germania histeris hingga para pemadam kebakaran harus menahannya kembali dan membiarkan para tim medis memasukkan Ludwig ke dalam mobil ambulance._

 **#**

Roma menghela napasnya, "Germania," menatap serius pasangan yang berada di posisi yang jauh darinya, "apa tidak lebih baik menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?"

[" _Nein._ "]

"Tapi, mereka pasti mengerti. Dan Feliciano—"

["Kubilang tidak. Apa kau lupa dengan bahasa Jerman?"]

"Germania—"

Di seberang teleponnya, pria bernama Germania itu menghela napasnya dan memegang hpnya lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

["Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mengatakannya."]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ludwig!? Ludwig, kau sudah sadar!?"_

" _..."_

" _Syukurlah, aku benar-benar bersyukur."_

" _..."_

" _Ludwig? Kenapa? Kau bisa... mendengarku, 'kan?"_

 _Iris biru langit yang sekilas terlihat sudah mati itu melirik ke arahnya._

" _Ludwig itu... aku?" tanyanya perlahan._

 _Senyum Germania menghilang. Tapi dia berusaha tegar dan mengangguk dengan senyum bergetar, "Ja. Ja, itu namamu." Ucapnya._

 _Sungguh, dia seharusnya tidak terlalu kaget karena dokter sudah mengatakan soal kemungkinan ini. Tapi... tetap saja melihatnya langsung ternyata jauh lebih menyakitkan._

 _Ludwig mengangguk pelan lalu dia menunduk. Meski sekilas, Germania bisa melihat kedua mata Ludwig seakan mencari sesuatu._

" _...Ada apa, Lud?"_

 _Kedua tangan Ludwig mendadak terangkat. Tangannya membuka dan menutup seakan ingin memegang sesuatu, entah apa. Germania memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi dia tetap menunggu sampai Ludwig berbicara._

" _...Rasanya... aku memegang... sesuatu yang penting."_

" _...Apa?"_

" _Entahlah... aku tidak tahu." Ludwig kini melihat ke arah Germania, "Apa kau tahu?" tanyanya._

 _Germania terdiam dan menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Berpikir lagi, mendadak Germania teringat dengan Feliciano. Dia bergumam, "Mungkin Feliciano tahu apa itu... aku akan bertanya pada Roma."_

 _Saat Germania berdiri dan hendak keluar, mendadak Ludwig memegang tangannya. Menahannya untuk tidak pergi darinya. Germania menoleh dan melihat wajah syok Ludwig._

" _Jangan... beri tahu... Feliciano..."_

" _...Eh?"_

" _Dia akan... dia akan membenciku... dia akan..."_

" _Ludwig?"_

 _Tak sempat mengatakan apapun, mendadak Ludwig kembali memegang kepalanya dan berteriak kencang, "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"_

 _Panik, Germania langsung memanggil dokter dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan. Melakukan operasi lagi entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Germania tidak peduli berapapun jumlahnya, yang penting Ludwig bisa kembali sehat seperti sedia kala._

 _Germania rela melakukan apapun demi itu._

 _Hanya saja, tepat setelah operasi, justru lebih parah. Ludwig tak bisa mengingat apapun yang berhubungan dengan Feliciano sama sekali. Seakan Feliciano benar-benar dihapuskan dari kepalanya. Germania tak berani menanyakan kenapa, dia tak mau mengambil resiko harus kehilangan satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki sekarang._

 _Tapi, dia akan selalu mengingat pesan terakhir Ludwig tentang Feliciano... untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada anak malang yang selalu menunggu kedatangan cucunya. Germania hanya bisa mengatakan tentang ini semua kepada Roma dan meminta Roma untuk tak mengatakan apapun._

 _Atau bahkan alangkah baiknya jika Roma bisa membujuk Feliciano untuk ikut melupakan Ludwig... sebagaimana Ludwig yang telah melupakan dirinya._

 _Semua ini... demi kebaikan mereka._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu itu... Germania yakin saat dia mengatakan semua ini demi kebaikan mereka semua. Tapi sekarang... setelah Ludwig beranjak dewasa dan mengatakan ingin menjadi guru di _Universal High School,_ lalu Roma menelepon tak lama kemudian bahwa kedua cucunya akan masuk ke dalam SMA yang terkenal itu, Germania kembali berpikir ulang.

Apakah yang dia lakukan memang untuk kebaikan mereka semua... ataukah hanya untuk dirinya sendiri yang egois dan terlalu takut melepaskan cucu semata wayangnya itu?

Germania terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas, "Aku... akan pergi ke Amerika dalam waktu dekat."

Mendengar ini, reflek Roma berteriak, ["...APA!? Sungguh!? Kau tidak bercanda!?"]

Suara decakan kesal membuat Roma menghentikan teriakannya dan tertawa.

["Tapi, bukankah jika kau datang ke sini... Feliciano akan..."]

Germania mendengus, "Aku memang bilang padamu untuk tidak mengatakannya," jeda sejenak, iris biru langit miliknya menatap hamparan padang rumput di luar rumahnya, "karena aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya. Hanya aku. Ini tanggung jawabku." Bisiknya.

Entah bagaimana Germania bisa membayangkan Roma tersenyum dari seberang telepon, ["Akan kubantu kau kapan saja."]

Pria tua berambut pirang panjang itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Setelah berbicara beberapa kata, akhirnya pembicaraan di antara dua pria yang telah menginjak kepala enam itu berakhir. Germania meletakkan hpnya di atas meja lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar rumahnya. Membiarkan angin meniup rambut panjangnya.

Di sisi lain, Roma menatap telepon tanpa kabel miliknya yang kini telah mati. Dia pun tersenyum penuh arti ketika angin juga meniup rambut cokelat tuanya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum melihat Feliciano dan Ludwig yang masih duduk di posisi mereka tanpa berpindah sedikitpun. Tak lama setelah itu, Roma kembali masuk ke dalam, membiarkan generasi mudanya mendapatkan waktu privasi mereka sendiri.

 **.**

" _Namaku Feliciano! Kau bisa memanggilku Feli, ve~"_

" _Oh, a-aku..." Germania tersenyum penuh arti melihat cucunya itu berwajah merah dan terlihat salah tingkah. Iris biru langit miliknya melihat ke kanan kiri sebelum berteriak dengan kaku, "k-kau panggil aku Luddy saja!"_

 _Feliciano kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Luddy?"_

" _Ja! Luddy!"_

 **.**

Ludwig Rambert sedang mengagumi gambar di tangannya. Wajahnya memerah dan dia tersenyum lembut merasakan perasaan hangat yang asing di dadanya. Saat dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, mendadak Feliciano menerjangnya hingga dia jatuh telentang di atas padang rumput sementara pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu masih memeluk tubuhnya di atasnya.

"Aw, Feli—"

" _Ti amo,_ Lud!" mendengar ini, wajah Ludwig memerah kembali. Dia melirik ke arah lain untuk menutupi rasa malunya, "Ehehe~" Feliciano terkekeh senang melihat Alfa itu yang memang selalu malu setiap dia mengucapkannya.

Hanya saja, kali ini di luar perkiraan Feliciano, Ludwig tersenyum dan kembali menatapnya dengan lembut. Pria yang lebih tua sembilan tahun darinya itu mengelus rambutnya dan memainkan _curl_ milik Feliciano yang membuat Omega muda itu menahan desahannya dengan wajah memerah. Feliciano semakin mengeratkan kedua tangannya yang berada di belakang leher Ludwig, mengeluarkan suara dengkuran halus di leher Alfa yang selalu dikaguminya—entah kenapa—sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di gang sempit waktu itu.

" _Ich liebe dich,_ Feliciano Vargas."

Suara berat Ludwig membuat Feliciano membuka kedua matanya kaget dan dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langsung dua iris biru itu. Kedua matanya yang berwarna cokelat senada dengan rambutnya mulai terlihat berlinang sebelum laki-laki muda itu tertawa sembari menangis dan memeluk Ludwig lagi. Membalas pelukannya, Ludwig hanya tersenyum dan terus mengelus bagian belakang kepala Omega tersebut.

Setidaknya itu tak bertahan lama sampai suara Lovino Vargas menginterupsi mereka, " _Seriously? Get a room you two._ " Ucapnya sarkastik seperti biasa.

Berjalan di sampingnya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo memegang dua bahu Lovino, "Aw Lovi, perhatikan bahasamu..." tegurnya sembari tertawa. Namun hal itu membuat Lovino mendengus dan membuang mukanya, "...halo Feli, halo _Sir_ Ludwig!" sapa pria berkulit _tan_ itu dengan ceria. Mereka berdua masih berjalan ke arah Ludwig dan Feliciano.

Belum sempat membalas, dari sisi lain datang pula Francis Bonnefoy yang sedang sibuk dengan hpnya, "Aneh, dia tidak mengatakan apapun soal jadwalnya yang sibuk hari ini..." gumam Beta tersebut entah pada siapa.

Gilbert Beilschmidt di sampingnya mendengus, "Mungkin dia memutuskanmu?"

" _NON!_ " teriak Francis histeris dan langsung memukul bahu Gilbert yang tertawa menyebalkan secara reflek. Mungkin dia akan memukulnya lagi seandainya seseorang dengan aura yang mengintimidasi tidak memegang bahunya dari arah lain.

"Kau boleh memukulnya, tapi jangan sampai meninggalkan bekas, _da?_ " Francis menoleh kaku dan melihat Ivan Braginsky tersenyum berbahaya padanya, "Yang boleh meninggalkan bekas di tubuh Gilbert hanya aku~" ucapnya dengan nada _childish_ yang mengerikan.

Gilbert mendengus kesal, terlebih ketika Francis kini berdiri kaku di sampingnya, "Berhenti, Ivan," gerutunya. Lalu dia melihat lagi ke arah Ludwig dan Feliciano, " _Guten morgen!_ " ucapnya pada pasangan baru tersebut.

" _Si,_ Gilbert—"

"Woohoooo~ _finally_ aku keluar dari asrama menyesakkan itu! Hahahahahaha! Ayo cepat sedikit, Artie!"

"ALFRED! Harus berapa kali kubilang ingat tata kramamu selama bertamu!"

Kedatangan dua pria yang cukup heboh itu membuat yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat mereka. Namun akhirnya setelah tahu siapa itu—dan sudah terbiasa karenanya—mereka kembali fokus pada Ludwig dan Feliciano seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Alfred F. Jones dan Arthur Kirkland berdiri di dekat mereka.

" _Good morning, everybody!_ " / " _Good morning._ "

Mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Hal yang membuat semua orang di sekitar mereka diam-diam setuju dalam hati betapa cocoknya pasangan Alfa-Omega ini meski mereka selalu terlihat bertengkar dengan hebatnya di depan orang banyak.

Pada akhirnya, semua orang terdekat mereka telah berkumpul. Ludwig dan Feliciano berdiri bersamaan dari posisi mereka sebelumnya. Setelah berdiri, Feliciano dan Ludwig saling menatap satu sama lain lalu tersenyum.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan, saling mengeratkan pegangan masing-masing. Hal yang mengundang senyuman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Seolah ada benang merah yang tak kasat mata mengikat kedua tangan yang berpegangan itu menjadi satu.

Sekarang biarkan mereka... semuanya...

...menemui lembar kedua dalam kehidupan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **My aspirations long past, never come back."**_

" _ **So to the one I love, I say goodbye."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **["And after everything was ash, too late to be saved... at long last I know: I still love you."]  
**_

 _ **["I still loved you and finally I said so."]**_

 _\- GUMI (Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AKHIRNYA SELESAI ;;A;; Gila lha delay berapa bulan ini orz. Maaf sekali di tengah-tengah ngerjain muncul kerjaan baru yang deadlinenya sekitar Maret – April jadi ditunda dulu :""

 _Soooo, here it is~~_ Sekarang trilogy (?) Omegaversenya udah beneran selesai dengan kemunculan mereka barengan di akhir fic ini wkwkwk #apah Semua yang telah membaca dari awal hingga akhir, kuucapkan terima kasih banyak wwww. Aku masih ingin membuat banyak fic tentang Omegaverse seperti ini lageh tapi entah kapan terealisasikannya wkwkwkwk.

Maaf untuk segala jenis kekurangan, gak sempet dicek ulang. Semoga kerasa _feel-_ nya ya :3

 _Last, thank you so much for read, fave, alert, and review! I really appreciate it x"D Mind to review again? Thanks before!_


End file.
